Marry You
by Emily McCharty
Summary: -Bella por favor no cometas ninguna locura, tus papas están preocupados por ti….Si Alice no cometerá ninguna locura, solo estoy a punto de casarme con un completo desconocido y solo se que es un Dios Griego.
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy en cama debido a que me tumbo un maldito mosquito...Se que nadie va a leer esta historia así que…Perdón si es patético **

**Marry You**

**Summary:** -Bella por favor no cometas ninguna locura, tus papas están preocupados por ti….Si Alice no cometerá ninguna locura, solo estoy a punto de casarme con un completo desconocido y solo se que es un Dios Griego.

No podía creer, que mi novio de toda la vida me haya dejado por la perra de Leah, pues bien que se quede con esa zorra de extensiones baratas, yo me podía buscar a uno mucho mejor, aparte ahora estaba en la ciudad del Pecado y como dice el dicho popular, todo lo que sucede en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas.

Estaba tan borracha que apenas recordaba mi nombre, pero aun así a pesar de todo el alcohol que ingerí no podía quitarme la horrible imagen de Jacob y Leah, besándose en nuestro lugar especial.

Una mujer despechada puede cometer cualquier locura ,pues bien lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer ,no era una locura ,era una estupidez y con mayúsculas ,me iba a casar con un completo desconocido que conocí hace apenas seis horas en un bar.

Si bueno, no se como, yo Miss Perfección, que nunca hace nada arriesgado se va a casar con este sujeto, que conoció en un bar, que es condenamente hermoso, parecido a un Dios Griego andante y no exagero, Edward es el sueño de cualquier tipa despechada que necesita vengarse de su estupido novio, me encantaba mi chico de cabellos cobrizos, con ese piercing en su ceja izquierda y esa tatuaje que sobresalía en su brazo derecho, me gustaría ver el resto.

-Así que futura señora Cullen-me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes, por Dios este hombre tenia el poder de convertir mis pies en gelatina cada vez que hablaba, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, estábamos en un callejón oscuro, el chupaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, y me sentía tan mojada y perra, había sido criada a la antigua, mis padre si me viera en estos momentos, le daría un ataque cardiaco-esta segura de querer casarse con este apuesto desconocido.

-Emm si –dije, el me beso con lujuria, pasión, pronto sentí su lengua sobre la mía, y su mano recorriendo mi espalda y su erección creciendo cada vez mas, era hora de dejar salir a la Bella atrevida, corte el beso y lo mire con deseo, desabroche los pantalones de sus jeans negros y metí la mano, era fabuloso tocar ese pedazo de carne dura, fui de a poco acariciando cada zona, oía los gemidos de Edward pidiendo mas.

-¿Te gusta bebe?-pregunte, mirando, vi sus ojos negros, supe que esta noche dejaría de ser la única virgen de Forks, el me beso, me puso contra la pared, puse mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, para apoyarme mejor y solo me deje llevar.

Edward besaba muy bien, y sus manos, no supe en que momento me había desprendido la blusa que llevaba puesta, el observaba mi sostén negro con encajes, algún día se lo agradecería a Alice.

-¿Puedo jugar con tus bebes?-reí al escuchar, el nombre que le dio a mis senos, el seguía esperando mi respuesta, mirándome con esos ojitos de niño bueno, asentí con la cabeza .Edward no perdió el tiempo, desabrocho mi sostén y dejo al descubierto a mis bebes, los masajeo por una eternidad, en serio este hombre quería matarme de combustión espontánea, y luego por, sentí sus labios chupando mi pezón izquierdo ,y su mano libre ,yo no le había dado permiso para que acariciara esa parte de mi anatomía, ni siquiera el idiota de Jake había llegado a segunda base.

-Es mejor que vayamos, ahora mismo a una capilla –dijo con voz entrecortada, nos separamos, recogí mi camisa y me la puse, agarre el sostén del suelo y se lo pase a Edward-Creo que ese sostén va a ser enmarcado y colgado en mi pared.

Me reí ante esa idea, salimos del callejón y caminamos unas cuadras, ya era oficialmente mayor de edad así que podría hacer lo que quería, Edward señalo una capilla de techo azul, paredes blancas, era simplemente perfecta.

Entramos, y sentí unos cosquilleos en mi estomago, era normal no, estaba a punto de casarme con un desconocido, Edward me señalo unos asientos, me senté mientras el hablaba con la encargada de la capilla, saque mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, lo prendí, había mas de cuarenta llamadas perdidas, papa, mama, Jacob ,Leah, menuda zorra que descarada era y Alice, dizque su numero.

-Bella por favor no cometas ninguna locura, tus papas están preocupados por ti….-No Alice, no cometeré ninguna locura, solo estoy a punto de casarme con un completo desconocido, que parece un Dios Griego-Bella me escuchas.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, nos vemos –corte la llamada, Edward estaba parado enfrente mío, con esa sonrisa torcida, si no estuviéramos en un sitio publico, era capaz de saltarle encima.

-Vamos, esta todo listo –Edward me ofreció su mano, la encargada de la capilla no guiño un ojo mientras abríamos la puerta que daba a la capilla.

Escuche la canción de Bruno Mars, me encantaba esa canción, Edward se arrodillo y me quede de piedra, que estaba haciendo.

_-Esto es una noche hermosa,_

_Buscamos algo mudo para hacer._

_¡Eh! baby,_

_Pienso que quiero casarme contigo_

_¿Es la mirada de tus ojos, _

_¿O acaso es el jugo de baile? _

_A quién le importa nena, _

Creo que quiero casarme contigo.-Edward tenia una voz preciosa, y yo bueno, estaba en las Vegas y por una vez me olvidaría de ser perfecta.

Tome la mano que me ofrecía

_Conozco una pequeña capilla en el paseo a la que podemos ir, _

_Nadie tiene que enterarse, _

_Vamos chica. _

_A quién le importa si tenemos los bolsillos llenos de dinero_

_Que podemos derrochar, _

_Una foto típica,_

_Y ya está, nena_

El me tomo en sus brazos, y me levanto y creo que Elvis Presley nos miraba diciendo los adolescentes de hoy en día están locos.

_No digas que no, no, no, no, no; _

_Solo dí sí, sí, sí, sí, sí; _

_Y nos vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos vamos. _

_Si estas preparada como yo estoy preparado._

Gire y gire, estaba feliz, Edward cantaba y hacia unos pasitos raros, muy graciosos, y me anime a cantar, auque no era Katy Perry me defendía muy bien.

_Porque es una noche hermosa, _

_Estamos buscando algo estúpido que hacer. _

_Hey cariño, _

_Creo que me quiero casar contigo. _

Llegamos al altar, Elvis nos miraba con una gran sonrisa diciendo estos están bien locos y si estaba loca por casarme con un desconocido en las Vegas.


	2. Chapter 2

Salimos de la capilla, tomados de la mano, sentía todas las miradas puestas sobre mi marido, si oficialmente ahora era la señora Cullen y la otra cosa oficial es que estaba muy tomada.

Fuimos a festejar a Voodoo, si no tuve una boda tradicional, ni tampoco una fiesta como soñaba mi madre, si habíamos bailado pero no una melodía de Mozart, bebimos champagne y brindamos con desconocidos, pero no hubo pastel, ni siquiera un vestido blanco con miriñaques y esas cosas.

-¿Adonde los llevo?-pregunto el taxista, Edward me sujetaba de la cintura.

-Al Paris por favor-dijo mi esposo, me moría de ganas por estar con el solo en una habitación y hacerle cosas muy sucias.

-¿Por que te sonrojas ?–me pregunto, con esa sonrisa torcida, mis bragas estaban muy húmedas

-Por que estoy pensando en todas las cosas que te haré cuando lleguemos al hotel.-oí un gemido creo, y eso me impulso, no me importaba ese hombre sentado detrás del volante, acaricie su sexo sobre el pantalón sintiendo su erección, por suerte en ese momento llegamos en frente, del hotel que era la copia exacta de la Torre Eiffel, debía costar una fortuna, pero bueno al menos merecía una buena noche de bodas.

Nos bajamos del taxi y bueno lo demás, solo se que ya estábamos en el ascensor del hotel, besándonos y tocándonos.

-Te deseo tanto Bella, me muero por poseerte –pare el ascensor, al oír esas palabras, no quería que nadie nos viera haciendo lo que iba a hacer, desabroche mis pantalones y tome una de sus manos.

-Necesito sentir tus dedos –se acerco a mi y me beso, empece a jugar con sus cabellos cobrizos y sus manos, que bien me sentía, no sabia ni que hacia pero esto era el paraíso, necesitaba gritar de placer, mierda, si bebe mete esos dedos, había leído algo en Internet acerca de orgasmos y estaba cerca, clave mis uñas en su espalda cuando lo sentí, el me beso de vuelta con ternura y supe que debía de hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos a nuestro cuarto-dijo Edward, me prendí los pantalones.

No sabia que aspecto debía de tener, no parábamos de darnos besos, el me cargo entre sus brazos y entramos a la habitación, me llevo directamente a la cama y no se en que momento nos quitamos la ropa, estábamos desnudos los dos, besando, y acariciándonos sobre las sabanas.

Hasta que mi esposo decidió que era hora de subir el tono al jueguito tonto de dos a depositar besos desde mi clavícula hasta mi pecho y luego chupo mis pezones, lentamente, gemí o grite como una posesa,

Se subió encima mió, y observo mi sexo.

-Esta húmeda-eso sonó más a una afirmación, que a una mis piernas, acariciando mi sexo húmedo, abrió mis labios con suavidad y empezó a acariciar mi clítoris, lentamente, me refregué contra el, pidiendo mas y luego lo que hizo Edward me dejo descolocada, senti sus labios en mi cosa, era una sensación nueva ,había escuchado a mis amigas contar que sus novios se las hacían ,pero no sabia que era tan bueno, grite pidiendo mas ,hasta que Edward se separo de mi.

-Te quiero –me beso el cuello, mientras su cosa se introducía en mi sexo, dolió como la mierda, el me miro y quiso parar cuando entendió que era virgen –Podemos dejar aquí…

-Continua-unió nuestras manos, y metió su cosa en mi sexo, dolió y llore un poco, pero el me abrazo y me beso, no fue como espere perder mi virginidad, jamás y fue en ese momento que comprendí que algo me uniría de por vida, a ese hombre desconocido.

Me desperté por la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sentía que mi cráneo se partiría en dos o en cuatro y donde rayos estaba, recordaba subir a un avión, y pagar un taxi ,ingresar a un bar y mire a mi costado, me tape la boca para no gritar.

Mire debajo de las sabanas, estaba desnuda tal y como vine al mundo, por favor no me digas que en mi primera borrachera me acosté con un desconocido, maldita resaca, necesitaba un baño y recordar que hice anoche.

Busque en el suelo, algo para tapar mi desnudez y perfecto solo encontré la playera de ese hombre.

Al entrar al baño, comprendí que no sabia como rayo iba a pagar ese hotel, ni siquiera sabía el nombre del hotel en donde estaba registrada, solo sabia que era uno de cinco estrellas y muy caro.

Me lave la cara y ahí estaba ese anillo de oro, con dos pequeños dados superpuestos, recordé todo, la platica en el bar, los coqueteos, los besos en el callejón y la capilla, me case con un desconocido en Las Vegas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve debajo de la ducha, pensando en la estupidez que cometí, no sabia nada del hombre que era mi esposo, yo ni siquiera quería casarme aun, mis planes eran otros ,y incluía al idiota de Jacob ,que ahora estaría con Leah ,pero no podía creer que por culpa de ellos ,ahora estaba unida a un hombre que tal vez seria un psicópata o un asesino ,y si me mataba ,o me vendía a una red de trata de blanca debía salir de la habitación y volver a Forks.

Agarre la playera, abrí la puerta del baño con sigilo y ahí estaba mi es…, digo ese desconocido.

-Hola hermosa –dijo, con esa voz aterciopelada.

-No soy tu hermosa ni nada, no se que rayos hice anoche, pero según mis vagos recuerdos estuve en una capilla y creo que ahora por el anillo que tengo en mi dedo anular estoy casada-lo dije todo de una.

-Bueno anoche hicimos muchas cosas…

-No quiero ni saber nada de lo que hice o hicimos, yo no soy una persona que hace, este tipo de locuras, yo solo vine a Las Vegas para despejar mi mente, por así decirlo y no a casarme con un desconocido que puede ser un psicópata o un asesino- trate de poner una mirada a lo Duro de Matar, que habrá resultado mas bien una copia barata, el resultado, Edward estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose de los brazos y fruncí el ceño.

-Lo siento –dijo, levantándose del suelo.-Perdón pero es que eres adorable y respecto a lo que acabas de decir no soy ningún psicópata o asesino ,me llamo Edward Cullen,tengo diecinueve años y estoy en el primer año de Empresariales –hizo una mueca al decir lo ultimo.

-Aunque puede ser que la psicópata aquí, seas tu Bella – como se atrevía a decir que era una psicópata.

-Mira yo no soy ninguna psicópata, ni asesina…

-En cambio te casaste con un hombre que apenas conociste seis horas y te metiste a su cama ,con cuantos hombres ya has hecho lo mismo-lo ultimo que dijo me dolió en el alma.

Le di una cachetada, tan fuerte que la mano me dolía.

-Yo no soy una zorra que se acuesta con el primero que se la pasa enfrente, me case contigo por que estaba borracha y dolida por el engaño de mi ex novio, yo no soy una puta y mira las malditas sabanas, no te diste cuenta que acabo de perder mi virginidad con un completo desconocido, en Las Vegas y en completo estado de ebriedad –sentía las lagrimas en mis ojos, el me miraba con culpa en sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, perdón –lo mire con furia, es que creía que con eso lo iba a perdonar, estaba muy equivocado.

-Mira podemos pedir el desayuno –se paso una mano por el cabello, y se sentó en a cama –Necesitamos hablar sobre nosotros, que vamos a hacer, recuerda que aun estamos casados y bueno no se Bella…

-Esta bien un desayuno, me muero de hambre –dije, sentándome al lado de Edward, puso su mano sobre la mía y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal, me gustaba esa sensación.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Gran Cañón**

El ambiente era tenso, fácilmente podría cortarlo con el cuchillo que tenia entre mis manos, miraba a Edward y aunque me cueste decirlo debía admitir que me gustaba, a que mujer no le gustaría, ese hombre, era tan perfecto que parecía hecho a mano.

-¿Me pasas la mantequilla?-pregunto, la mantequilla estaba al lado de su zumo de naranja, rodé los ojos ante su patético intento de tratar de hablar conmigo-Bella, mira quiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz, quieras o no ahoras eres mi esposa y bueno debemos ponernos de acuerdo en que vamos a hacer.

-Pues lo único que yo quiero hacer en estos momentos es ir a un juzgado–anuncie con firmeza, mirando sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Bueno te daré el divorcio, con una condición lo tomas o lo dejas –observe su cara de póquer ,sabia que esa condición podría no gustarme ,ni siquiera lo conocía bien para saber que podía proponerme pero me daba curiosidad.

-Así que si acepto esa condición, me das el divorcio-el asintió con la cabeza, fruncí la boca y le pase la mano aceptando el trato.

-Eres muy bonita cuando haces esos gestos –le saque la lengua, perfecto Bella ahora si va a pensar que eres una infantil-Me ratifico eres hermosa, vístete dentro de diez minutos salimos.

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunte, Edward se encogió de hombros, maldito, claro que no me diría nada.

Un auto negro nos estaba esperando afuera del hotel, un señor de unos cuarenta años se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo que seria nuestro guía en la visita que haríamos a no se que lugar, me alegre cuando supe que no estaría a solas con Edward por que aceptémoslo ese hombre hace que quiera saltarle encima.

Nos llevo a un hangar, era la primera vez que subiría a una avioneta, creo que puse esa cara que haces cuando vez algo fantástico.

-Amor –fruncí el ceño cuando oí como me llamaba-Ya deja de ser así conmigo, soy tu esposo.

-¿Que quieres cariño?-dije sarcásticamente.

-Bella solo por este día, piensa que somos una pareja normal de casados que esta de luna de miel –pensé por unos minutos lo que me había dicho, yo siempre fui una niña perfecta, y al hace este viaje rompí varias reglas, tenia dieciocho años y era la primera vez que sentía que era feliz, era hora de vivir la vida, aparte era el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Tienes razón, tratare de disfrutar este viaje-Edward sonrió complacido.

-Pueden ir abordando el avión –dijo nuestro guía, Edward hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que yo pasara primero.

Elegí un asiento que estaba al lado de la ventana, Edward se sentó dos filas mas atrás y no se por que motivo me levante de mi lugar, y me senté a su lado.

-No digas nada –le advertí, el solo se rió.

-Yo no digo nada, las acciones valen más que mil palabras –dijo con esa sonrisa torcida, que rayos me pasaba por que cada vez que hacia ese gesto, los latidos de mi corazón se volvían frenéticos.

Una mujer rubia, con pechos falsos, nos dio las instrucciones generales, mirando descaradamente a mi esposo ,que se creia esa perra oxigenada.

El viaje no duro mucho, cuando bajamos nos encontrábamos en otro hangar, Edward me tomo de las manos.

-¿Qué estudias?-pregunto, no podía ver sus ojos gracias a sus gafas de sol.

-Estoy cursando el último año de secundaria–conteste, el sol de verdad me molestaba, Edward me paso otro par de gafas de sol .Alice me los robaría en el minuto que los viera, podía deducir que mi esposo tenia mucho dinero aunque eso no me importaba.

-Me encantaría verte en un uniforme-dijo, haciendo que mis bragas se humedecieran.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Cullen –le dije, guiñándole un con toda la gracia que pude hasta el helicóptero, por suerte no tropecé.

El guía nos iba diciendo cosas sobre el Gran Cañon, mire a Edward y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Mira por la ventana –y ahí hasta mis ojos, podía ver el Gran Cañón, era el viaje que siempre había soñado, Edward no paraba de sacar fotos al paisaje y a mi, era su modelo favorita, me encantaba estar a su lado, hablar de tonterías y reír.

Luego hicimos un viaje por el rió Colorado ,era hermoso ,estar ahí ,en ese lugar rodeado de la naturaleza ,y en especial por que Edward estaba a mi lado ,cuando me hablaba al oído, sentía mariposas en el estomago.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes –puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-No quiero que esto termine –murmure, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, no opuse resistencia, eso es lo que había querido que haga desde que nos subimos a la avioneta.

-Quédate conmigo –lo mire a la cara, oí el tono de su voz suplicante, eso es lo que yo mas quería, pero acaso podíamos ser algo mas que una noche loca de copas

-Solo por esta semana, luego cada uno, seguirá con su vida.

-No lo se Edward, tengo que regresar a casa-pude ver la decepción en su cara, quería quedarme pero lo correcto era volver, aunque era hora de dejar de hacer lo correcto, y por una vez debía de hacer algo que me hacia feliz-Solo haz que estos siete días sean los mejores.

-Te aseguro que jamás olvidaras esta semana –el me beso y me olvide del mundo, era hora de empezar a disfrutar de mi luna de miel.

* * *

**Hola…Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron de verdad me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que leo sus si no les respondo es que a veces estoy muy ocupada pero siempre los leo y espero que este capitulo les guste. La historia posiblemente tenga una secuela….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahora soy la señora Cullen**

Estaba teniendo un buen sueño, que involucraba a mi esposo desnudo y a mí, en una isla desierta cuando algo o mejor dicho un estupido sonido hizo que volviera a la realidad.

No iba a atender esa llamada, no quería hablar aun con ese maldito desgraciado aunque gracias a ese desgraciado ahora tenia al hombre mas caliente sobre la faz de la tierra, a mi lado y por una semana entera ,ese pensamiento hizo que mi corazón se estrujara ,no sabia aun como haría para poder despedirme de Edward.

Estire el brazo y sentí el lado de Edward vació, abrí los ojos y encontré una nota sobre la almohada.

_Bebe no quise despertarte…A las siete vendrán a recogerte, espero te gusten las rosas._

_Con amor_

_Tu Edward_

Odiaba cuando Edward quería hacerse el misterioso, mejor dicho odiaba las sorpresas y que significaba espero te gusten las rosas, que significaba, y no podía pensar debido a que mi teléfono móvil no dejaba de sonar.

-Hola cariño, creo que te has equivocado por que no llamas a tu novia Leah y a mi me dejas en paz –dije con sarcasmo, me levante de la cama y vi que sobre el sofá había una caja blanca y al lado dos bolsas negras

-Mira amor no es lo que tu estas pensando, te aseguro….

-Jake no quiero escuchar tus excusas baratas, así que por favor déjame en paz –corte la llamada, no quería hablar con ese idiota

Me asustaba darme cuenta que los cuatro años que pase con Jake no valían nada comparado a las horas que he estado con Edward.

Estar con Jacob era fácil ,por que el era mas un amigo que un novio ,solíamos pasear por la playa y reírnos pero con Edward todo era tan diferente por que sentía que lo necesitaba como el aire ,cuando desperté y no lo encontré a mi lado ,sentí un dolor en el pecho ,por que se que cuando termine esta semana ,jamás lo volveré a ver y eso es algo que yo no quiero, ha pesar de que solo habíamos pasado unas horas juntos ,sentía que el se estaba convirtiendo en una parte muy importante en mi vida y me asustaba.

No iba a pensar aun que iba a pasar cuando se terminaran la semana, disfrutaría hasta el último segundo que pasara con Edward sin importarme el mañana.

A lado de la caja blanca, había una ramo de rosas rojas, abrí la caja y ahí enfrente de mis ojos, enserio Edward esperaba que bajara a la recepción con un vestido de novia, lo saque de la caja y definitivamente Alice lo mataría, por tener tan buen gusto.

Era un vestido sencillo, escote en corazón y manguitas cortas. El corpiño estaba adornado por un encaje de flores pequeñas y perlas, la falda no era muy voluminosa, era el vestido de novia que siempre había soñado.

Deje el vestido sobre el sofá, y me metí al baño, tenia menos de dos horas para prepararme, me lave el cabello ,me depile las piernas y las axilas ,sabia que tenia que llamar a una persona muy especial para que me ayudara a prepararme.

Encima del tocador había miles de cosméticos, pinceles, brochas, hebillas, en que momento Edward compro todo esto, me seque el cabello y supe que era el momento de enfrentar a mi mejor amiga.

-Hola ingrata que me deja con los preparativos de su cumpleaños…

-Alice tranquila, te prometo que cuando regrese, iremos a donde quieras a festejar o al shopping pero ahora necesito tu ayuda y es urgente –suplique, escuche un largo suspiro detrás de la línea.

-Me convenciste con lo de shopping, sabes que hoy me encontré a Jake y le di una buena paliza aunque creo que mi mano derecha no volverá a ser la misma-me reí al imaginarme a la duende encima de Jake, eso era algo que pagaría por ver.

-Para que necesitas mi ayuda –pregunto, cierto había olvidado por un minuto que en menos de horas, alguien vendría a recogerme y yo ni siquiera sabia distinguir nada de lo que tenia enfrente de mis ojos.

-Bueno Alice, necesito que me ayudes a prepararme para una cena muy especial con una persona….-escuche un grito, del otro lado de la línea que hizo que apartara el teléfono de mi oído, antes de quedar sorda por culpa de sus alaridos.

-Quiero los detalles –exigid, la podía imaginar sentada en cama, haciendo compras online y con sus ojitos negros abiertos de par en par.

-Alice no hay tiempo, tengo menos de una hora así que por favor ayúdame-suplique, ella bufo y supe que en cuanto pisara un pie en mi casa, ella ya estaría allí en busca de información-Voy a poner mi teléfono en altavoz y te prometo que cuando llegue a casa te cuento todo sobre Edward.

-Isabella Marie Swan ,tu crees que voy a aguantar hasta mañana para que me digas como ,donde y cuando conociste a este Edward estas muy equivocada quiero saberlo todo ahora ,entendido –suspire dramáticamente.

-Te juro, te llamo mañana y te cuento todo pero ahora estoy apurada –la escuche resoplar, puse el teléfono sobre la mesada y active el altavoz

Fue difícil entender las indicaciones de Alice al principio, yo era una marioneta que seguía sus órdenes, ni siquiera sabía muy bien que hacia pero confiaba en ella, el peinado era un recogido con algunos mechones sueltos, cuando llegamos al maquillaje, fue algo muy cómico por que yo ni siquiera sabia que significa la palabra "rubor", tome nota de que necesitaba unas clases urgentes de maquillaje.

-¿Como quedaste?-pregunto Alice, observe mi reflejo en el espejo, estaba hermosa, el maquillaje era sencillo, habíamos decidido resaltar mis labios.

-Estoy hermosa, gracias Alice-escuche una risilla del otra lado de la línea.

-De nada, sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo y me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien –dijo y supe que debía de estar comiéndose las uñas, pensando en si de verdad había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-Espérame cinco minutos, te voy a mandar una foto –le dije, ella hablo tan rápido que solo llegue a escuchar, llámame luego.

Salí del baño, revise la hora en mi teléfono aun tenia media hora, Edward había pensando en todo, al lado de la caja vacía, había una bolsa de Victoria Secret, al ver el conjunto quise morir, enserio el esperaba que me pusieron esto, era un corpiño blanco con encaje, y una bragas trasparentes del mismo tono, respire dos veces y me puse el conjunto de lencería.

Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarme al espejo, sabía que mis mejillas estarían más coloradas que un tomate, el vestido me quedaba perfecto, y se ajustaba a la forma de mi cuerpo.

Abrí la otra bolsa, la única que quedaba y saque varias cajas de diferentes colores, abrí la primera y encontré un juego de zapatos, eran stilletos blancos con un pequeño aplique al costado, la otra caja era muy pequeña y era de color granate ,tenia una nota pegada sobre la tapa.

_Dicen que una novia debe usar algo azul._

No quería creer que Edward seria capaz de comprarme joyas, no eso era demasiado pero conociendo a ese hombre, y que le encantaba gastar dinero en mi, abrí la caja y encontré dos pendientes de oro con unas piedritas azules, lo mataría en cuanto lo viera, esto debía de haber costado una fortuna.

Me puse los pendientes, luego discutiría con el, para que los regresara, agarre la otra caja,

_Ya tienes algo nuevo, algo azul, te falta algo usado y algo prestado…Si no me equivoco_

Y algo viejo, pero no quería ni saber que se le ocurriría a Edward si se lo preguntaba, abrí la ultima caja y saque una cadena de oro que tenia un pequeño dije con las iniciales de Edward.

Me mire al espejo, ya estaba lista, me saque la foto y se la mande a Alice, al instante recibí respuesta.

_Estas hermosa…Pero por que rayos estas usando un vestido de novia no pensaras casarte sin haberme invitado, o mejor dicho como se te ocurrió comprar ese vestido sin mí presencia Isabella Marie Swan_

Alguien toco la puerta, agarre el ramo y teclee una respuesta rápida

_Alice ya no soy Swan…Felicítame ahora soy Cullen, no hice nada arriesgado como te prometí solo me case con un desconocido en Las Vegas._

Un hombre que no era Edward, me estaba esperando afuera de la habitación.

-Señora Cullen, me mando su esposo para que venga a recogerlo –sonreí al escuchar mi apellido, por que ahora era la señora Cullen


	5. Algún día te lo daré…

**Algún día te lo daré…**

Las personas me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro cuando baje a la recepción, era algo incomodo sentir tantas miradas puestas en mí.

Afuera del hotel, había una limusina esperando por mí, Demetri, el hombre que Edward había mandado para que me buscara, me abrió la puerta, ni siquiera quería imaginarme cuanto dinero había gastado mi esposo, para armar toda esta sorpresa.

Nunca me gustaron las sorpresas, estaba muy impaciente y ansiosa ,no sabia nada ,y eso no me agradaba ,aparte sentía que los nervios se apoderaban de mi ,por que ni siquiera sabia donde estaba Edward ,por eso no me gustaban las sorpresas ,por que no sabia a que atenerme.

Respire hondo varias veces, decidí distraer mi mente, Las Vegas era una ciudad hermosa y alucinante, aunque no había recorrido casi nada aun, tal vez mañana podríamos visitar La Calle Fremont o El Strip.

Me asuste muchísimo cuando me percate que las luces de la ciudad de iban alejando cada vez mas, no sabia en que lugar me encontraba, había muy poca iluminación, algunos edificios estaban en deplorables condiciones.

Demetri paro la limusina enfrente de un edificio de ladrillos rojos, algunas ventanas estaban tapadas por tablones de madera, este lugar me daba piel de gallina.

-Señora hemos llegado a destino –Demetri me tendió una mano, salí del auto.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte, Demetri se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo seguí las indicaciones del señor Cullen –respondió, caminamos juntos hasta llegar a las puertas metálicas del edificio.

Demetri abrió la puerta, y me hizo una seña para que pasara primero, entre con cierto temor y tratando de no ensuciar la parte baja del vestido, di un grito cuando escuche el ruido que hizo la puerta cuando se cerro, estaba completamente sola.

Camine por el vestíbulo del edificio, escuche música en el piso superior, subí las escaleras, tratando de no ensuciar el vestido y también de no caer, los tacones de estos zapatos eran muy altos.

Me sentía como en una película de terror, había un largo pasillo, podía oír el chirrido de la madera, cada vez que daba un paso, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien me atacaría, entre al apartamento, los dueños anteriores habían dejado algunos muebles, sobre la meza de café había un sobre, lo tome entre mis manos.

_Sube a la azotea, te estoy esperando _

_Te amo _

_Tuyo Edward _

Había dos puertas a mi izquierda, la primera estaba cerrada, así que era la segunda puerta, subí por unas angostas escaleras, lo que vi me dejo impactada.

Entre los arbustos, escondidas entres sus ramas habían lamparitas, que alumbraban de una forma particular a las rosas blancas, era un jardín de cuentos de hadas, podía oler el aroma de las fresias, los jazmines.

Busque a Edward con la mirada, no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-Hola amor–oí su voz, me gire y ahí lo vi, parado enfrente mio, vestido con un smoking negro, que me dejo sin habla literalmente, ese hombre seria mi muerte.

-Te das cuenta que hemos salteado varios pasos, las parejas normales primero se conocen, empiezan con los galanteos y luego tienen citas, y se casan, en cambio nosotros hicimos todo lo contrario, se que ambos estábamos muy tomados cuando entramos a esa capilla, pero yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice anoche, pero se que tu no recuerdas casi nada de lo paso…

-Recuerdo algunas cosas amor –dije, Edward me miro y me tomo de las manos.

-Déjame terminar por favor Bella, yo no quiero que cuando pienses en nuestra boda como una locura que hiciste cuando estabas borracha, y que al día siguiente no recuerdes nada, por eso estamos aquí, por que quiero que tengas una boda como la que toda niña sueña, piensa que estamos reunidos enfrente de un cura ,para jurarnos amor eternos ,quiero que imagines que estamos en una catedral ,tu madre y mi madre están llorando por que se dan cuenta que sus hijos ya están grandes ,tu padre me mira con una cara de "le haces algo a mi hija y te mato", a las damas de honor luciendo horribles vestidos terracota ,a nuestros amigos –Edward me acaricio el rostro ,sentía unas lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos ,era hermoso todo lo que el había hecho.

Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, el me tomo de la cintura, nos miramos por varios minutos que parecieron horas, sentía unas mariposas en el estomago, debía admitir que me estaba enamorando perdidamente de Edward Cullen y que mujer no lo haría, el era simplemente perfecto.

-Gracias Edward, esta es la mejor noche de mi vida, no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que estoy sintiendo-recosté mi cabeza, por su pecho, nos movíamos lentamente al compas de la música.

-No tienes por que agradecerme nada, yo soy el que tiene que darte las gracias, por que apareciste en el momento justo de mi vida, hace unos días yo pensaba que estaba destinado a otra mujer, creía que ella la indicada pero cuando te conocí, y vi tus ojos chocolate, supe que tal vez las cosas suceden por algo –Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, y me beso de una manera tierna y dulce, como si fuera nuestro primer beso.

-La música, termina y los aplausos llenan el salón –le dije, el me aferro mas a su cuerpo.

-Es hora del brindis, iré por el champagne –musito Edward, sentí un gran vacio, cuando sentí su cuerpo lejos del mío.

-Piensas emborracharme de nuevo Cullen-le dije, Edward destapo el corcho de la botella, y sirvió el contenido en dos copas.

-Solo estoy cumpliendo con el protocolo amor –me ofreció una copa, y me agarro de nuevo de la cintura-¿Te gusta la vista?

Mire hacia donde Edward señalaba, desde la azotea podía ver el gran esplendor de Las Vegas, ahora sabia por que el había elegido este lugar.

-Me encanta Edward, y creo que la novia debe de decir un discurso, no soy buena con las palabras, si hace tres días me decían que me casaría con un completo desconocido, pensaría que me estaban tomando el pelo ,yo nunca fui el tipo de chicas que hace cosas arriesgadas ,tenia un noviazgo tranquilo y creía que con el, me casaría y tendría hijos pero desde que llegaste al bar y te sentaste a mi lado ,he comprendido que tal vez ,el tampoco no era el indicado-Chocamos nuestras copas y nos besamos ,como si no existiera el mañana.

Edward me cargo entre sus brazos, nuestros besos se iban intensificando, necesitaba ser suya.

-Pensaste en todo Cullen –le dije, cuando mire sobre su hombre y vi una especie de cama en el suelo, era un colchón blanco, con muchas almohadas de varios tonos y sabanas beige.

Sus labios empezaron a chupar mi lóbulo, este hombre haría que me dieran combustión espontanea, le saque el saco y el se encargo de su camisa, acaricie su torso desnudo con mis manos, podía sentir su erección, gemí su nombre.

-Bella ¿pasa algo?-pregunto, sus manos recorrían mis senos sobre la delgada tela.

-Nada –le dije, sus dedos recorrían mis brazos, sentía que con solo ese contacto, mis bragas se humedecían.

-Te deseo tanto bebe –me acerque a sus labios y lo bese mientras hundía mis manos en su cabello, el desabrochaba mi vestido, sentí como la tela se deslizaba por mi cuerpo.

El me recostó sobre la cama y me miraba, como si temiera que iba a cambiar de opinión.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto, asentí con la cabeza.

-Edward, te recuerdo que toda la tarde la pasamos entre las sabanas –el se rio, y sentí un nudo en el corazón.

-Te quiero amor, no lo olvides –me beso en la frente, en la punta de la nariz, y luego chupo mi labio inferior.

Abrí un poco mas mi piernas, Edward se introdujo ahí, sentía su erección, me refregué contra el, lo necesitaba tanto que ya no podía esperar.

-Bebe te juro, que quiero ser tierno y cariñoso, pero tu no me lo pones nada fácil-susurro en mi oído.

-Yo no quiero que seas tierno, solo quiero que me hagas tuya –le dije, desprendiendo el cierre de mi sostén.

El acaricio mis senos con sus dedos, mientras su lengua hacia maravillas en mi boca.

-Bebe ¿te gusta?-pregunto Edward, cuando empezó a chupar mi pezón izquierdo.

-Si –dije con voz ahogada. El siguió chupando mi pezón, y mordisqueándoles, hasta que echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Grite su nombre entre gemidos, cuando empezó a chupar mi pezón derecho, lo mordisqueaba y succionaba me volvía loca, ver sus ojos negros mirándome con ansias de devorarme.

Se separo de mi cuerpo y me observo con atención, yo arquee las caderas rogando por que terminara de desvestirme, empezó a depositar pequeños besos desde mi cuello hasta mi estomago.

-Estas muy húmeda–dijo Edward, acariciando mi sexo sobre mis bragas, abrí más las piernas. Metió su mano debajo de la tela transparente, empecé a masajear mi clítoris, con movimientos lentos, clave mis uñas en su espalda.

Edward metió uno de sus dedos en mi sexo, gemí como una loca y pedí más. Esos dedos eran mágicos, un segundo dedo entro para hacerle compañía a la primera, deslizo sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí, poco a poco, hasta que sentí su lengua en mi clítoris, en ese momento sentí que llegaba a la gloria.

-Edward-jadee ,el me miro y se echo para atrás ,era mi turno de devolverle algo del placer que me estaba dando, bese su torso desnudo ,hasta que llegamos a sus pantalones ,nos acostamos de nuevo en la cama y el levanto las caderas ,para ayudarme a sacarle sus pantalones.

Mordisquee el hueso de su cadera, refregué mi sexo desnudo sobre su erección, lo oí gemir y eso basto para que sus bóxer desaparecieran, era tan grande, no sabia muy bien como actuar.

Empecé a masajear su sexo con mis dedos .Pero yo quería probar .Me humedecí los labios y lamí la punta de su sexo .Probé su sabor y luego pase la lengua a lo largo de su sexo, lo oía maldecir y eso me encantaba.

-Bebe…-hice algo que jamás creí que haría, me empecé a tocar, cerré mis ojos imaginando que Edward era el que me estaba tocando, hasta que sentí sus lengua en mi boca, sus manos estaban en mi pelo.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti – eso me basto, Edward se puso encima mío, abrí mas mis piernas y sexo se deslizo dentro mío.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Me encantaba que se preocupara por mí. Asentí con la cabeza y él siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de él, me besaba con fuerza, y la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba, me besaba por todo el cuerpo, hasta que llegue al borde del abismo, nuestras lenguas se movían juntas.

Di un grito ahogado. Una y otra vez. Yo estaba a punto de llegar. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

Mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, Me apretó alrededor de él y grite su nombre varias veces cuando se metió de nuevo. Ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero separarme nunca de ti –su respiración era entrecortada, aun estábamos unidos.

-Yo tampoco amor –jadee, apenas podía hablar, Edward se separo de mi y me arropo entre sus brazos.

Y de pronto lo recordé.

-Edward ,en las cartas que dejaste entre las bolsas ,me dijiste que una novia debe llegar algo nuevo, algo prestado ,algo usado ,algo azul pero creo que te falto algo viejo-le dije .

-Algún día princesa, te lo daré pero en estos momentos aun no me siento preparado –me confundieron sus palabras.

-Te quiero princesa-oí su voz, me beso en la frente y me quede dormida entre sus brazos.


	6. ¿Quien era Kate?

¿Quien era Kate?

La semana se iba acabando ,y no quería que llegara el lunes ,por que sabia que después del domingo tal vez Edward y yo ,no volveríamos a vernos ,era aterrador pensar en mi vida de ahora en adelante ,sin la presencia de mi Dios Griego ,no podría vivir sin el.

Anduve cuatro años de mi vida con Jacob y nunca sentí algo mas que amistad, por que la verdad solo anduve con el, por que era el deseo de mi padre y era lo correcto, era un buen partido, en cambio si mi padre, el Jefe Swan, llegara a conocer a Edward le daría un ataque, jamás lo aceptaría.

Pero me importaba una mierda, la opinión de mis padres, de ahora en mas viviría mi vida, faltaban solo tres días para que terminara la semana. Edward era el, mejor esposo del mundo, era atento, caballero y un buen amante.

Habíamos pasado los últimos días, recorriendo shopping, casinos, discotecas, fiestas y por supuesto conociendo nuestros cuerpos, Edward me convirtió en una insaciable jamás tenia suficiente, era una suerte que no nos hubieran detenido aun, por escándalo en la vía pública, ya que nosotros teníamos una pequeña obsesión, tener sexo en público.

Digamos que descubrimos esa "obsesion"por así llamarlo, cuando fuimos de compras, si pueden creer que yo acepte ir al centro comercial, pero creo que los métodos de persuasión de Edward eran mucho mas efectivos que los métodos de Alice, lo hicimos en los bastidores y creo que nos excito demasiado, que alguien nos descubriera, que lo volvimos a repetir unas cuantas veces ,y después se volvió como una rutina hacerlo en un lugar publico ,un baño ,o en la pista de baile aunque solo fueron toqueteos.

El caso es que estaba muy agotada, me dolía prácticamente cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y debajo de mis ojos se habían formado unas ojeras horribles consecuencia de las pocas horas de sueño.

Pero Edward era tan entusiasta que siempre estaba ideando planes, el quería que conociera cada rincón de Las Vegas, me había llevado a jugar golf ,a practicar tiro a Then Gun Store ,disfrute muchísimo viendo a Edward disparar ,era tan excitante ,y por supuesto que le sacamos bastante jugo al disfraz de oficial de policía, y no se como pero habíamos asistido a muchísimos espectáculos ,en tan solo cuatro días, y ahora la nueva aventura era subirnos a un monorriel, no confiaba mucho en ese aparato.

-Vamos, amor será divertido y luego iremos a la Torre Stratosphere –dijo Edward, con los boletos en mano, no sabia de donde este hombre sacaba energía, por que yo estaba molida.

Cuatro o cinco horas después llegamos al hotel por que Edward insistió en que debíamos montarnos en todas las atracciones que había en la Torre Stratosphere, yo en lo único que pensaba era en darme una ducha y dormir todo lo que quedaba del resto del día.

-Estoy muerta –le informe, tirándome sobre la cama, pensándolo bien el baño seria para otro momento.

-¿Quieres un masaje?-pregunto con esa sonrisa ladeada, que me derretía.

-Me encantaría –respondí con total sinceridad. -Desnúdate –ordeno, lo mire unos segundos y le acate su petición, amaba cuando me daba ordenes.

-Me gusta cuando me das órdenes –dije, sentía la erección de Edward sobre mi trasero, y sus manos hacían maravilla en mi cuello.

-Estas muy estresada, creo que debo darte un tratamiento especial….-Maldita sea Edward empecho a succionar mi lóbulo izquierdo, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi clítoris.

Me giro y el quedo sobre mi, no hubo besos ni caricias, ambos nos necesitábamos, enterré mis uñas en su cabello.

Me frote como una zorra contra su erección y por todo lo más sagrado, Edward me penetro con tanta fuerza que el cabecero de la cama choco contra la ventana.

Las luces de Las Vegas iluminaban el cuarto oscuro, no supe cuantas horas dormí, pero realmente se sentía increíble estar acostada sobre esas sabanas tan confortables y con Edward a mi lado, deslice mi mano por la cama y solo había una almohada en el lugar de mi esposo.

Agarre mi teléfono, que estaba sobre la meza eran las 21:30, aproximadamente habré dormido como unas diez horas, pero eso no importaba ahora, necesitaba saber, donde estaba Edward.

Me levante de la cama, me puse la camisa de mi esposo, oí voces en la sala de estar, o mejor dicho gritos, abrí la puerta, y me quede ahí, tratando de oír algo.

-Tu crees que me chupo el dedo –Edward estaba de espaldas, perfecto ya que no me vería desde esa posición.

-Por favor Kate, no pensaras que voy a creerme esa mentira.

¿Quien era Kate? Y por que mi Edward estaba tan enojada con ella y que era lo que el vio, acaso era su novia o su esposa, pero yo era su esposa, sin embargo yo no sabia nada de el, siempre esquivaba mis preguntas acerca de su familia, y era por esto ,de seguro escondía algo.

-Entiende algo, Katherine, lo nuestro se termino y por favor grávate en la cabeza, que jamás cumpliré con lo que le prometió mi abuelo a tu padre, ya no permitiré que gobiernen mi vida-esas ultimas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi cerebro, no entendía absolutamente nada, primero quería saber quien era Kate y luego averiguar la promesa o lo que sea, que hizo el abuelo de Edward.

-Bella…-Edward se quedo estático, con el teléfono colgado en su mano derecho.

-¿Quién es Kate?-pregunte, cruzando los brazos.

-Es mejor que no sepas mucho de mí, ni siquiera sabremos si esto va a funcionar después de esta semana, es mejor que lo dejemos todo hasta aquí no-Lo oía y no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo Edward.

-Pues si es eso lo que quieres –me di la vuelta, ya no quería ver a Edward, quería encerrarme en el baño y llorar por mi maldita mala suerte, por que siempre me enamoraba del incorrecto.

**Perdón la demora…La escuela y los exámenes, no quise hacer un lemmon por que no me gusta mucho escribir ese tipo de textos, siento que debo perfeccionarme...Espero les guste el capitulo y perdón si no respondo sus comentarios échenle la culpa a mis profesores…**

**Y les aseguro que el capitulo no iba así, pero bueno lo empecé a escribir y esto salió…No habrá secuela la historia tendrá unos cinco capítulos o cuatro capítulos mas y termina…**

**No me maten por favor...Por dejarlo ahí y todo tiene una explicación…**

**Adelanto del Próximo capitulo**

"_**Esta semana fue como un escape para mi, aquí están los papeles del divorcio, al firmarlos seras libre de hacer de tu vida lo que te plazca…Fue un placer conocerte Bella, y espero que entiendas que esto solo fue sexo y nada mas ,yo me caso dentro de seis meses con la mujer elegida."**_


	7. Adios

**Adiós…**

La vida era una maldita porquería al igual que el amor, desperdicie cuatro años al lado de un idiota inmaduro y ni siquiera saber que me engaño en mis narices con su supuesta mejor amiga, me hizo sentir lo que Edward provoco con esas palabras.

Mi cerebro aun no podía entender que rayos paso, todo era perfecto y ahora, fueron solo cuatro días y ese tarado hizo que sin darme cuenta, le entregara mi corazón en bandeja de plata.

Trataba de comprender en que momento empecé a sentir esto, era una reverenda estupidez, yo no podía amar a un desconocido, era imposible enamorarse de alguien en cuatro días.

Pero mi corazón era la prueba viviente, sentía un dolor asfixiante en el pecho, apenas podía respirar, solo quería cerrar mis ojos y despertar de esta pesadilla.

-Bella puedes salir por favor, necesitamos hablar…

-Déjame en paz Cullen-grite, y sentí que mi corazón se desgarro en miles de pedazos al comprender, que esto no era un sueño, era la vida real.

Solo en los cuentos de hadas existen los finales felices, fui una estúpida al pensar en que los príncipes azules existían y en imaginar una vida al lado de Edward, con hijos, una casa en los suburbios y gatos o perros.

Fui una tonta al creer, en las palabras de Edward. Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared de mármol del baño, cerré mis ojos, ya no quería pensar solo deseaba poder olvidar.

Solo me quedaba el consuelo, de saber que pronto se acabaría la semana y podría regresar de nuevo a ser la niña perfecta, a vivir de nuevo dentro de mi coraza, pensé en mi madre, en la cara que pondría cuando le dijera,"sabes madre, estuve casada por cuatro días con un completo desconocido, ah no te preocupes, no arruinara mi futuro perfecto por que me boto como si fuera un zapato usado".

Tenia miedo de salir, no quería que el me viera en este estado, aun conservaba mi dignidad, Edward no me vería derrotada, y muchos me vería sufriendo por el.

Gire la perilla, incapaz de dar un paso, en el fondo deseaba que el estuviera sentado en nuestra cama, esperando por mi, que me llenara de besos y me dijera, te amo Bella, si claro, aceptalo, esto no es una película, es la vida real.

Aun así espere y espere a que Edward abriera la puerta, y me dijera, nena todo lo que te dije, es una vil mentira pero eso nunca sucedió.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, no vi rastro de Edward por la habitación, su lado de la cama estaba vacio, y ahí se esfumaron las mínimas posibilidades, de que todo fuera una mala pesadilla.

Me encerré de nuevo en el baño, era raro estar sola en el jacuzzi sin Edward, por mas que trataba de no pensar en el, era imposible, podía sentir su presencia, y su aroma impregnado en cada rincón de mi cuerpo y de este cuarto.

No supe cuantas horas estuve en ese jacuzzi, envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla, y observe mi reflejo en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, debajo de mis ojos había unas manchas moradas producto de las pocas horas de sueño, y mierda, me quebré de nuevo al ver mi alianza de matrimonio.

Respire varias veces, antes de salir del baño, me puse una camiseta azul y unos jeans negros, con unos converse, mis pies ya no soportarían tacones.

Tarde una eternidad en guardar mis cosas, tenía la esperanza de que Edward regresara y me suplicara perdón de rodillas, pasee por la habitación cuatro veces antes de tomar la decisión de llamar a la recepción ,para preguntar el numero de cualquier aerolínea.

Para mi mala suerte, el próximo vuelo saldría recién dentro de ocho horas, aunque por un lado me convenía ya que Edward podría regresar, y que iba a pasar, absolutamente nada, el ya me había dejado en claro, que no sentía nada por mi.

Me acosté en la cama, y prendí el televisor, no recuerdo que paso después, creo que me quede dormida, por suerte aun tenia tiempo, sobre la mesita de noche había una nota con mi nombre y un sobre, escrita en una perfecta y pulcra caligrafía.

_Bella._

_Preferiría decirte esto en persona pero simplemente no podría, soy un maldito cobarde y ya es tarde, para tratar de ser valiente, perdóname por favor._

_Esta semana fue como un escape para mi, en el sobre encontraras los papeles del divorcio, al firmarlos seremos libres…Fue un placer conocerte Bella, y espero que entiendas que esto solo fue sexo, yo me caso dentro de seis meses._

_Katherine es mi novia de años, nuestras familias sueñan con esta boda desde el día de nuestro nacimiento, ella tiene todo lo que mi madre busca en la mujer ideal, para su único hijo._

_Espero que algún dia, logres perdonarme…_

_Edward A. Cullen_

Rompí la carta en miles de pedazos, jamás podría perdonarlo, Edward jugo con mis sentimientos, de la manera mas ruin y cobarde, era un maldito hijo de su madre, no quería volver a saber de el, en lo que me quedaba de vida, firme los papeles, agarre mi maleta y no mire atrás.

Para Edward solo fui una diversión, el me utilizo como si fuera una muñeca, para luego botarme, como si fuera un trasto viejo.

Llore durante todo el trayecto del hotel al aeropuerto, jamás volvería a confiar en las palabras de un hombre, por que aprendí de la peor manera, que las palabras de un hombre son mentiras.

Espere por horas en el aeropuerto sentada en una incomoda silla de metal, cuando escuche por los altavoces que mi vuelo saldría en un minutos, mire atrás y creí ver, una cabellera cobriza, me convencí que solo eran alucinaciones mías, por que a Edward jamás le importe, en lo mas mínimo, el solo quería sexo y diversión antes de su boda.

-Espero que haya disfrutado su estadía en Las Vegas, y vuelva d nuevo-esboce una sonrisa forzada, lo que menos quería era regresar, en esta ciudad, conocí el amor y también el dolor de un corazón roto.

**Espero les agrade el capitulo, muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capitulo pasado, perdón si hay errores ortográficos y espero sus comentarios, esa es mi paga y mi mayor satisfacción.**

**Todo pertenece a Meyer...Solo la trama es mía**

**Solo les digo…Lean bien la carta de Edward pronto se viene su PV**


	8. Chapter 8

**De vuelta a la Rutina**

Tal vez le di una imagen equivocada a Edward, quien no pensaría que era una mujer fácil si me acosté con un desconocido, aunque eso no le daba derecho a pisotearme a jugar con mis sentimientos.

El me utilizo para saciar sus instintos, fui solo su muñeca de trapo, una canita al aire antes de casarse con esa mujer.

La vida era una maldita porquería, pensé que Edward era el príncipe azul, hasta llegue a creer en esos cuentos que leí por las noches, pero jamás me imagine que el era un ogro.

En menos de una semana, me habían roto el corazón dos veces, primero Jacob y luego Edward, sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, aun podía su olor impregnado en mi piel, sentir sus caricias sobre mi piel.

Por que tuve que entregar mi corazón, a un idiota que solo me utilizo y jugo con mis sentimientos, pero ya basta, no volvería a derramar una sola lagrima por el, me levante de mi cama.

Era hora de volver a mi rutina diaria, a ser la hija perfecta del jefe de policía y a fingir que todo estaba bien, me levante de mi cama ya basta de estar llorando por alguien que no valía la pena.

Abrí la tapa del inodoro, en mis manos tenia la pequeña alianza de oro, quise arrojarla al agua, que se evaporara pero no pude, por que seguía amando a un hombre que solo me utilizo para saciar sus instintos mas bajos, por que me era tan difícil seguir creyendo que todo eso fue una pesadilla y que esto solo era un sueño.

Cerré mis ojos, dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran, abrase mis rodillas con ambas manos y me acosté en el piso, ya no podía continuar así, debía sacar fuerzas y tratar de volver a recomponer mi vida.

Me levante del suelo utilizando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, deje que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo tratando de olvidar, sus caricias y de borrar de mi piel, su aroma.

Me envolví con una toalla, fui a mi cuarto, me puse unos jeans y una blusa blanca, agarre mi mochila, y ahora venia la peor parte enfrentar a mi padre.

-Estas castigada, del colegio a la casa, y de la casa al colegio –mi padre estaba sentado en esa silla destartalada mirando fijamente la pantalla negra del televisor.-Solo espero que esta escapada no me cause problemas, no permitiré que arruines el futuro que te he forjado, si alguien te pregunta fuiste a ver a tu madre que enfermo de repente, y quisiste estar a su lado.

-Claro padre –dije, antes de salir de la casa

Por suerte llegue a tiempo al colegio, me pase el resto de la mañana tratando de prestar atención a lo que decían los profesores, pero era imposible, mi mente se había empecinado en pensar en alguien.

La profesora de Cálculo me retuvo después de clases, para preguntar por que falte en la semana, le explique lo que me dijo mi padre, creo que las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos, hicieron que todo fuera más creíble. Si supiera que lloraba por otra cosa.

Tuve un examen de Literatura, y por fin, necesitaba ver a Alice, guarde mis cosas apresuradamente al ver que Jessica se acercaba, no estaba para aguantar un interrogatorio.

Divise a Alice en la fila para pedir el almuerzo, camine con pasos lentos y de pronto todo se nublo por unos segundos.

-Bells ¿Estas bien?-Alice estaba parada enfrente mío, como había llegado tan rápido.

-Si, solo fue un mareo-dije tratando de calmarla, Alice me miro con el ceño fruncido.-De verdad, no es nada seguro fue por que no desayune, sali a las apuradas de casa.

-¿Algo paso con Edward?-Alice me agarro del brazo, y salimos corriendo de la cafetería.

Nos sentamos en unas mezas que estaban afuera del colegio, los ojos celestes penetrantes de Alice me miraban detenidamente, esperando a que hablara pero simplemente no pude, solo comencé a llorar.

-Bella, es por Katherine verdad –como sabia eso Alice, ni siquiera le había mencionado sobre la prometida de Edward, sabia que mi mejor amiga tenia algunas habilidades y podía saber cosas peor jamás le di importancia.

-¿Quién te conto sobre Katherine?-pregunte, Alice busco unas cosas en su mochila y me paso un par de hojas.

-Cuando me contaste que te casaste con Edward me preocupe por ti, ya sabes temía que hubieras caído en manos de un asesino o de algo peor, así que lo busque en Google y bueno, me salieron varias cosas –desdoble uno de los papeles, era un recorte de diario del New York Time, en ella se anunciaba el compromiso de mi Edward y de Katherine Duncan.

Katherine era una mujer hermosa, de facciones finas, su cutis perfecta, esa mujer parecía una princesa de porcelana, en cambio yo, solo era una tonta muchachita de pueblo.

_Edward Cullen, heredero de la gran fortuna de Aro Cullen se comprometió el sábado pasado con su novia, Katherine Duncan, hija de uno de los principales competidores de la familia Cullen._

_Esta boda forjara una alianza de millonaria, entre…_

-Yo pensé que el, bueno se dejo de su novia y como se casaron pero...

-Me utilizo Alice, yo solo fui algo así como su despedida de soltera, y cuando ya obtuvo todo lo que quiso, me desecho como si fuera algo inservible-recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Mira Bells, no puedes ponerte así por alguien que no vale la pena –Me saque mis lágrimas, ya no iba a llorar por alguien que no valía la pena. Escuche el timbre del termino de la hora del almuerzo, Alice guardo los recortes de diarios en su mochila y nos levantamos de las sillas.

-¿Bella, usaste protección?-la pregunta de Alice me dejo descolocada, Edward nunca uso un condón, y yo tampoco se lo pedí, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, pero la primera vez nunca sucede nada, aunque no fue solo una vez, fueron varias, me lleve una mano al vientre.

-No –Alice me miro con el ceño fruncido, me apreté el vientre con fuerza, solo eso me faltaba, estar embarazada de Edward Cullen.

**Ustedes decidirán…El destino de Bella …!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Padre e Hijo**

Por que fui un cobarde, por que no la detuve cuando aun podía, por que no mande todo por un tubo cuando aun tenia una oportunidad, ahora de que me servía lamentarme, no tenia escapatoria debía salir por esa puerta, caminar hacia el altar y jurarle amor eterno a alguien que aborrecía.

-Quita esa cara hombre, que todos pensaran que es tu funeral –dijo Emmett uno de mis mejores amigos y prometido de mi prima Rose, la cual me odiaba por que mi abuelo había decidido que yo sea el heredero de la fortuna.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunte en un tono fatalista, Emmett rompió en carcajadas.

-Edward cambia esa cara, y para tu sentencia final faltan veinte y cinco minutos –agache mi cabeza al oír esas palabras, mi muerte ya estaba fijada.

-Puedes dejarme solo –pedi, Emmett me dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas y salió de la habitación, saque del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, una foto que nos tomo la secretaria de esa capilla con Elvis Bella, que estaría haciendo en estos momentos, tal vez se estaría graduando, por que fui un cobarde, por que no luche por nuestro amor.

-Supe desde el momento en que regresaste a casa, después de ese viaje que algo sucedió cuando vi tus ojos y me vi reflejado en ellos –me gire al oír la voz de mi padre, guarde rápidamente la foto en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta-Siéntate Edward, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa padre?-pregunte intrigado.

-Siempre fui un cobarde, jamás pude contradecir una orden de tu abuelo, nunca tuve el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo y largarme de esta vida, se que fui un padre ausente, que muchas veces no estuve para ti pero hijo quiero que me perdones, todo padre comete errores y se que yo no fui un buen padre…

-Padre…

-Déjame terminar Edward-rogo mi padre, mirándome a los ojos. Vi tanto dolor y amargura que sentí que en unos años, yo también tendría esa mirada, era la mirada de alguien que se resigno a vivir una vida gobernada por otros.-Muchas veces ,deje que tu abuelo tomara decisiones sobre tu vida ,deje que el hiciera lo mismo que hizo conmigo.

-Yo jamás desee esta vida Edward, me repugna estar encerrado en una oficina y tener que vivir pendiente de la bolsa de valores, pero tu abuelo jamás me escucho, decía que la música era para vagos, y mi madre era una mujer sumisa que fue educada para no contradecir a su esposo, pero en ese tiempo era un joven idealista, soñaba con llevar mi música a todas partes, hasta que comprende que ese sueño era una utopía y me resigne a vivir una vida que odiaba-En ese momento comprendí por que había tanta amargura en los ojos de mi padre.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-pregunte.

-Edward ,yo no quiero que dentro de diez años seas alguien amargado ,resignado con la vida ,tu eres mas fuerte y puedes luchar ,como yo no lo hice –luchar ,eso era algo imposible ,de mi dependía el futuro de mi familia y tampoco dejaría a un niño sin padre.

-Yo no puedo padre, tal vez hable con el abuelo para que me deje estudiar lo que yo quiero…

-Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, oírte resignado ante la idea de casarte con una mujer que no amas, hijo aun tienes puedes echarte para atrás-mi padre me sujeto por los hombros.

-Perdonen la intromisión –Caroline la hermana pequeña de Kate, abrió la puerta-Se hace tarde.

-En cinco minutos estaremos en el altar –dije, Caroline cerro la puerta.

-Creo que va a ver un problema por que legalmente ya estas casado –mi padre me tendió un sobre, eran los papeles de divorcio, ahí estaba la firma de Bella pero faltaba mi firma, espera como consiguió mi padre estos papeles.-No permitiré que unas tu vida a una mujer que no amas, no voy a dejar que te conviertas en un retrato mío.

Alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

-Estamos retrasado, apúrense –no supe identificar la voz.

-Tu sabes que si no me caso con Kate, nos quedamos en la ruina y yo no quiero ser el causante de la muerte de mi abuelo, tu sabes como se pondrá el, si le quitan la empresa y aparte Kate esta embarazada, no puedo exponerla…

-No tenemos problemas financieros, tu abuelo te lo dijo para meterte presión y el embarazo de Kate es falso, se lo confeso a tu madre hace unos días, así que toma las llaves de mi auto y ve a buscar a esa jovencita –no podía creer que ella haya planeado todo esto, empecé a caminar por la habitación, como ella pudo hacer eso , a Kate no creo que le interesara mucho mentirme e inventar una cosa así ,ya que estaba obsesionada conmigo pero mi madre por que no dijo nada ,es que le valía un pepino mi felicidad

-Dile a mama y al abuelo que no quiero volver a saber nada de ellos en lo que me resta de vida –agarre las llaves que me tendía mi padre.

-Suerte –abrace a mi padre, abrí la puerta y vi a mi madre, con los brazos cruzados.

-Se te hace tarde, Kate esta histérica…

-Mama dile a Kate que fue un desagradable placer ser su prometido, que se puede ir al mismísimo in...Digo a la China y a ti adorada madre, no se como pudiste confabularte con esa mujer para hacerme creer que iba a ser padre-me di la vuelta y empecé a correr por los pasillos.

Abrí la puerta de la iglesia, sentí el sol sobre mi cara y la brisa fresca, debía buscar a Bella. Y pedirle perdón de rodillas.

**Dos rayitas azules cambiaron mi vida, en mis manos sostenía un sobre que decidiría mi vida ,y en mi dedo anular aun llevaba la alianza que me dio Edward cuando nos casamos…**


	10. Imprevistos

**Imprevistos**

Dos rayitas azules cambiaron mi vida para bien o para mal, recuerdo ese día como si fuera sido ayer, al principio sentí miedo al pensar en la reacción de mi padre, sabia que era capaz de echarme a la calle y que haría yo con un bebe, si apenas eras una niña hasta que Alice me hablo de la posibilidad de dar en adopción al niño, supuse que esa era la decisión acertada.

Pero seria capaz de dar a mi hijo, claro que no, yo no podría hacer eso regalar a mi hijo para que lo críen unos desconocidos, sin embargo sabia que esa era elección correcta, había muchos matrimonios que añoraban tener un hijo ,y le podrían dar una vida mejor a mi hijo, un futuro lleno de comodidades y lujos.

Aparte que futuro podría darle a mi hijo, conmigo solo pasaría penurias y privaciones, en cambio si lo daba en adopción podría tener una vida mejor. Medite mucho esa noche y las siguientes.

Era demasiado orgullosa o cobarde para buscar a Edward y pedirle ayuda, de seguro el se desentendería del tema, o me daría una fuerte suma de dinero para que abortara, ya que así los ricos solucionan sus problemas, con dinero.

Yo jamás asesinaría a mi hijo ,no tendría el coraje suficiente y tampoco lo dejaría en un orfanato a pesar de que conmigo solo tendría privaciones ,quería a ese niño que crecía en mi vientre ,aunque era masoquista quería que mi hijo sea igual a Edward ,que heredara esos hermosos ojos verdes y ese cabello rebelde.

Alice desistió del tema cuando le informe que no entregaría a mi hijo en adopción, me dijo que hacia lo correcto .Días después me bajo la regla y el dolor volvió a mi.

Era raro se supone que debes de estar feliz al saber que no serás mama a los dieciocho, que no echaras tu vida a la basura sin embargo me había hecho tantas ilusiones.

Durante las noches solía imaginar mi vida de ahora en adelante con el pequeño Michael, algo dentro mío decía que seria un niño.

Pero debía dejar atrás ya ese pasado, ya no podía seguir aferrada al recuerdo, debía continuar con mi vida .Mire el sobre que sostenía entre mis manos, un sobre que decidió mi vida, no iría a New York con Alice, ese no era mi destino.

Saque la carta, las manos me temblaban como la primera vez que la abrí, había esperado durante meses esta carta.

_``Le informamos que ha sido aceptada en la Universidad de Princeton``._Esas palabras cambiaron el rumbo de mi vida, necesitaba comenzar de nuevo. Cuando termine de leer esa carta, supe que era hora de olvidar a Edward, el era parte de mi pasado.

Agarre el recorte de periódico que estaba sobre mi meza de noche, un recordatorio constante de que Edward no podría ser nada mas de mi vida, yo ahora tenia un novio y el una esposa.

Mire la foto por una vez mas, y unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, el se veía tan feliz al lado de Kate, eran la pareja perfecta. Ella si pertenecía a su círculo social, ella era indicada.

En mi dedo anular aun llevaba la alianza que me dio Edward cuando nos casamos, era el signo constante de que el jamás seria mío, de que lo nuestro solo fue una aventura. Como dice el dicho, lo que sucede en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas.

Me saque la alianza y deje sobre la cama, escuche la voz de mi padre desde la sala, baje las escaleras con cuidado de no caer, Mike estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de mi padre mirando un partido de beisbol.

Mike se levanto del sofá al verme y se acerco a mí, miro a mi padre antes de darme un casto beso en los labios.

-Te ves hermosa amor-exclamo, mi padre asintió con la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla del televisor.

-Gracias –musite, después de recibir la carta de Princeton acepte salir con Mike a tomar un café y dos semanas después, el se me declaro, me daba penar rechazarlo así que acepte ser su novia.

A mi padre al principio no le agrado mucho la relación ya que el quería que volviera con Jacob, pero bueno al final se resigno aunque solía lanzarme indirectas acerca que Jacob estaba muy mal y quería que volviera con el.

-Papa .ya nos vamos –dije, mi padre apago el televisor, empezaba la función. Siempre hacia eso cada vez que salía con Mike.

-Quiero que la traigas a las 02:00 AM, entendido Newton y nada de manos sueltas, ni de querer sobrepasarse con mi bebe, Isabella es una dama y debe ser tratada como tal, debes respetarle ya que muchachas como mi hija no quedan muchas ,una niña de su casa ,decente y juiciosa ,te doy lo mas preciado que tengo en mi vida ,recuerda que quiero que la trates como si fuera una flor ,pura y casta-quise reír al escuchar lo ultimo, si mi padre se enterara de que hace mucho deje de ser pura y casta como el decía ,si supiera que yo en mi supuesta etapa rebelde no estuve en la casa de mi madre en Phoenix, le daría un ataque y mas si se entera de que me fugue a las Vegas y me case con un desconocido.

-Claro señor Swan, prometo que traerá a Isabella sana y salva-mi padre me miro una vez y volvió a prender la televisión.

Una limosina negra nos esperaba afuera de la casa de mis padres e inconscientemente recordé a Edward, debía de dejar de pensar en el. Mike me abrió la puerta.

Hicimos el recorrido en completo silencio, un silencio incomodo había veces en que no sabia de que hablar con el, la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones eran acerca de deportes.

-Seré la envidia de todos los alumnos masculinos de la escuela de Forks cuando me vean llegar con la mujer mas hermosa de todas –le dedique una sonrisa cálida a Mike, el tema de la fiesta, es que hoy el mundo estaba en mi contra, Las Vegas, es que acaso Jessica no podía usar sus neuronas y pensar en otro tema como el renacimiento o cualquier cosa.

-Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, queda en Las Vegas –dijo Mike en un doble sentido, ni lo pienses Newton jamás me acostaría contigo.

Caminamos por la pista tratando de encontrar a nuestros amigos y en especial a Alice, nos deteníamos cada tanto ya que Mike era muy popular y todos querían hablar con el y esas cosas.

Divise a Ángela y a Lauren sentadas en una meza, pero no vi rastro de Alice ni de Jasper.

-Te parece si nos vamos a sentar en la meza de Angie –le dije a Mike, el asintió con la cabeza.

-Hola –nos saludaron a coro las chicas.

-¿Vieron a Alice? –pregunte, era raro que ella aun no estuviera por aquí.

-Emm, si fue con Ben y Jasper a traer unos refrescos –contesto Ángela.

Nos sentamos a la meza, empecé a hablar de trivialidades con Ángela y Lauren mientras esperaba a que Alice apareciera.

-Bells-escuche la voz de mi amiga a mis espaldas, me levante de la silla y corrí a abrazarla.

-Nunca mas te vayas un fin de semana, sin tu celular casi morí –le dije en tono dramática, Alice y yo éramos muy apegadas, no sabia aun como le diría que no iríamos a la misma universidad.

-Hola Jasper –salude al novio o mejor dicho esposo de mi mejor amiga, ya que ambos parecían un matrimonio, prácticamente vivían juntos.

-Hola Bella, Alice ya estaba por matarme por que no venias –dijo Jasper dejando unos refrescos sobre la meza.

-Adivina, Jess contrato a un actor que se hará pasar por Elvis Presley y casara a todas las parejas –exclamo emocionado Ben.

-Me estas proponiendo matrimonio-pregunto Ángela, eso sonó mas a una afirmación.

-Si, mira Alice y Jasper ya se han casado, todo es en broma pero…

-Te casaste y no me invitaste –cruce los brazos y mire acusatoriamente a Alice.

-Amor tu y yo podemos casarnos –sugiero Mike, sentí unas nauseas tremendas cuando escuche esas palabras.

-No creo que Bella quiera casarse de nuevo –le di un codazo a mi amiga, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

Al rato volvieron Ángela y Ben mostrando orgullosos sus anillos de juguete ,Mike fue a traer mas bebidas tenia la impresión de que quería emborracharme ,iluso jamás volvería a tomar alcohol, ya había probado sus consecuencias del día después.

-Hola chicos –exclamo con su voz chillona Jessica, asesinándome con la mirada aun no superaba de que Mike ya no estaba con ella.

-La fiesta esta muy buena –dijo Mike, dejando un vaso de ponche enfrente de mí.

-No puedo creer que esta sea la última fiesta que compartiremos –dijo Lauren melancólicamente.

-Luego cada uno seguirá su camino, Jessica ira a Los Angeles, Lauren se mudara con sus padres a Canadá, Mike, Ben y yo iremos a la universidad de Washington –dijo Ángela.

-Propongo un brindis –dijo Alice, todos levantamos nuestras copas.-Brindemos por la adolescencia, por todo lo que vivimos, por la aventuras que vivimos en este colegio, por los amores perdidos, por los amores que vendrán.

-Salud-exclamamos todos.

-Jasper es cierto de que aceptaron con una beca completa en Yale –pregunto Mike con cierto deje de envidia.

-Si pero la rechace, se que era una grandiosa oportunidad sin embargo ir a Yale significaría estar lejos de Alice así que decidí ir a la NYU –comento Jasper, tomando la mano de Alice, ella fue aceptada en Juliard.

-Así que Jasper, Alice y Bella irán a New York –exclamo Lauren, me sentí muy mal cuando mire a mi mejor amiga y vi sus ojos azules llenos de entusiasmo.

-Claro que no Bella ira Princeton, su padre me lo dijo –quería asesinar a Mike, y a mi padre.

-Cuando pensabas decirme que irías a Princeton, pensé que te habían aceptada en la NYU-dijo Alice, con los brazos cruzados.

-Te lo iba a decir pero es que no podía, tú estabas tan entusiasmada y haciendo planes, que no quería desanimarte pero New Yérsey no esta muy lejos de New York, prometo visitarte todos los fines de semana-dije, Alice frunció el ceño.

-Esta bien te perdono, solo por que eres mi mejor amiga –musito Alice, le di un abrazo fuerte. Nuestras peleas con Alice solo duraban unos segundos.

-Por Dios Santo, alguien sabe quien es el papito que acaba de entrar –exclamo Lauren, Alice y yo miramos a la puerta, no podía ser, que mierda hacia Edward Cullen en mi graduación, se suponía que debía de estar en su luna de miel.

-Dime que esto es una pesadilla –susurre bajito solo para que Alice me oyera, ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quien será ese tipo? –le pregunto Mike a Jasper.

-Es Edward Cullen –conteste, sintiendo maripositas en el estomago, mis piernas parecían gelatina.

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntaron a la par Mike y Lauren. Alice le hizo gestos para que supiera donde estábamos. Me di la vuelta, debía irme de aquí.

-Si ese tipo vino hasta aquí significa algo, no permitiré que huyas –dijo Alice sujetándome con fuerza del brazo.

A cada paso que daba Edward sentía que el corazón me saldría del pecho, necesitaba correr a sus brazos y asegurarme de que era real.

-Ya vuelvo –le dije a Mike, no me detuve a escuchar lo que me dijo. Necesitaba darle un cierre definitivo a mi historia con Edward Cullen.

**El capitulo mas largo..Espero les guste **


	11. Cerrando un Ciclo

**Cerrando un Ciclo**

Arrastre a Edward hacia los jardines del colegio nos apartamos del ruido y de las miradas curiosas, hacia mucho frio me estaba congelando literalmente. Mire a mi ex esposo tratando de entender el por que de su repentina visita, que hacia el aquí si debía de estar en su luna de miel con su perfecta novia.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte con los brazos cruzados.

-Vine a aclarar las cosas, mira Bella…

-Creo que las cosas quedaron muy claras entre nosotros, no hacia falta que te tomaras la molestia de venir hasta Fork, podrías haber mandado a un emisario a disculparse por ti, por que eso haces siempre no, eres un maldito cobarde Edward Cullen y te detesto con todo el alma, te entregue mi corazón, te di lo mas preciado que tenia en mi vida y tu lo único que hiciste fue usarme para satisfacer tus mas bajos instintos-escupí con rabia esas ultimas palabras, Edward bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Lo siento tanto Bella, no me alcanzara la vida entera para pedirte disculpas, se que he sido un idiota, estúpido, cobarde y todo lo que quieras pero te juro que estos meses que he pasado lejos de ti, han sido los peores de mi vida, estoy apunto de enloquecer, todos los días pienso en ti, en tus besos, en tus caricias, mi amor por favor perdóname, te lo ruego se que fui un idiota pero aun podemos intentar ser algo-esto era el colmo, Edward pretendía que yo aceptara ser su amante.

-Edward cuando tu te fuiste sentí que mi corazón se partió en dos, quede destrozada tu me hiciste lo mismo que Jacob pero con la diferencia de que a ti yo te amaba con todo el alma, se que te parecerá algo estúpido lo que te estoy diciendo pero en esos pocos días que compartimos juntos, me enamore perdidamente de ti, sufrí muchísimo cuando comprendí que solo jugabas conmigo pero no podía pasar la vida entera llorando ,ahora estoy saliendo con alguien ,Mike es un buen chico y me ama ,si quieres mi perdón te lo doy pero no me pidas que volvemos a ser algo por que yo jamás aceptare ser la otra ,se lo que se siente ser engañada –Edward me tomo de la mano, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-No te pido que seas la otra, te pido que seas la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos, la abuela de mis nietos, te estoy suplicando que me des una nueva oportunidad, se que no la merezco, fui un cobarde lo acepto y se que te cause mucho daño pero estoy aquí pidiéndote otra oportunidad-Edward se arrodillo enfrente mío, sentía como las lagrimas caían de mis ojos.-Por favor princesa olvida todo y comencemos de nuevo.

-Edward por favor lo nuestro no puede ser yo ahora estoy con Mike, es mejor que regreses a tu vida con tu esposa, hasta siempre-Me seque las lagrimas, Edward me sujeto con fuerza del brazo.

-No me case, ya que legalmente seguimos casados –abrí los ojos sorprendida, eso era imposible.

-Eso es imposible, yo firme los papeles lo recuerdo muy bien-Edward me paso unos papeles doblados por la mitad, inspeccione los documentos ahí estaba mi firma pero faltaba la firma de mi ¿esposo?

-Te propongo un trato Isabella –propuso Edward sentándose en una banca que estaba enfrente de nosotros.-Firmare esos papeles si me das cinco minutos para explicarte el motivo por el cual tuve que abandonarte en ese hotel en Las Vegas.

-No veo que ganare yo si tu firmas esos papeles –pregunte.

-Tu libertad eso es lo que deseas no para poder rehacer tu vida con ese tal Mike –dijo Edward pronunciando las ultimas palabras con asco.

-¿Aceptas el trato?-pregunto Edward me tendió su mano derecha, la rechace y me senté al lado de el en la banca.

-Cinco minutos solo tienes cinco minutos luego vas a firmar esos papeles y te largaras de mi vida –dije, sintiendo que con cada palabra dicha mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos.

-Mira no se como explicarte esto sin embarrarla mas...

-Tal vez comenzando por el principio –dije de manera irónica, Edward se paso la mano por su cabello despeinándolo aun más.

-Se que te oculte ciertas cosas, pero la mayor parte de lo que te dije es verdad aunque omití el pequeño detalle de decirte que mi familia es una de las mas ricas de los Estados Unidos, mira todas las chicas con las cuales he estado solo les importaba el dinero y el status, simplemente salían conmigo por eso por que gracias a mi accedían a un mundo frívolo en donde ser un Cullen es como si fueras de la realeza en cambio tu siempre fuiste diferente-Mi corazón latió violentamente cuando escuche esas palabras.

-Deber ser muy frustrante saber que las personas solo se te acercan por el dinero –dije, Edward me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas, sentí que mis bragas se humedecieron al instante.

-Nunca me gusto ser un Cullen si fuera por mi preferiría ser solo un chico del montón, desde que tengo uso de razón mi abuelo planeo mi futuro como lo hizo con mi padre y con la mi tía, en mi familia los matrimonios son arreglados, mi compromiso con Kate fue concertado mucho antes de que naciera…

-Espera un momento, me quieres decir que te ibas a casar con Kate solo por que era un acuerdo entre tu familia y la de ella-Estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar como una loca de felicidad, al saber que Edward nunca amo a esa mujer.

-Mi matrimonio simplemente era un acuerdo entre ambas familias, el padre de Kate es competencia directa de mi abuelo así que al casarme con ella, las empresas se fusionaría, te juro Bella que entre Katherine y yo nunca existió nada, no te niego que nos acostamos un par de besos y nos dimos unos cuantos besos pero te aseguro que desde hace ocho meses no estoy con ninguna mujer-me siento miserable, sabia que Edward no me mentía podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Pero te ibas a casar con Kate, Edward a pesar de que no la amabas, tu la elegiste a ella a pesar de estar comprometido conmigo, es mejor que regrese a la fiesta-dije levantándome de la banca, no iba a llorar mas enfrente de Edward.

-La elegí a ella por el simple hecho de que era lo que tenia que hacer Isabella, si no me casaba con Katherine me familia perdía todo lo que tenia, me hicieron creer que la empresa tenia graves problemas financieros por eso acepte casarme –Me volví a sentar en la banca tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba diciendo Edward, el solo se iba a casar para que su familia no se quedara en la calle.

-¿Por ese motivo me abandonaste?-pregunte Edward me tomo de las manos, me recosté sobre su pecho.

-Hay otro motivo Bella por el cual decidí casarme con Katherine –me separe bruscamente de Edward. ¿Cual era ese otro motivo?-Hace unos meses mi abuelo ofreció una fiesta para celebrar mi compromiso, esa noche tomo mucho y bueno al día siguiente amanecí en la cama con Kate…

Mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja de papel, sentía como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones, las lagrimas caían de mis ojos, de nuevo el me había mentido al asegurarme que nunca estuvo con ninguno mujer en estos meses que estuvimos separados.

-Eres un maldito Edward Cullen, me dijiste que no habías estado con ninguna mujer desde que nos separamos y ahora me dices que te acostaste con esa, por favor firma esos papeles y déjame en paz, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti-Me levante de la banca, me seque las lagrimas, jamás volvería a derramar una lagrima por Edward.

-Amor por favor escúchame te lo suplico, se que lo que dije me condena pero déjame contarte la historia completa…

-Quieres contarme con lujo de detalles todo lo que sucedió esa noche, de veras crees que soy tan masoquista por favor Edward déjame ir ya no quiero saber nada de ti, suficiente daño ya me has hecho...

-Mi vida lo nuestro no puede terminar así por favor dame otra oportunidad, no puedo concebir una vida en la cual tu no estés, se que he sido un idiota pero por favor amor no me abandones, quédate a mi lado, te necesito Bella eres como una droga para mi-Edward agarro mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón.-Soy tuyo desde ese día en que jure que te amaría para toda la vida, tal vez he sido un patán sin embargo todos estos meses lo único que he hecho es preguntarme por que fui tan cobarde por haberte dejado tomar ese vuelo ,desde ese día lo único que hago es sobrevivir ...

-Es hora de dejar ir al pasado, debo regresar a la fiesta Mike debe de estar preocupado-dije, Edward me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, mi corazón latía violentamente en mi pecho, cerré los ojos disfrutando del embriagador aroma de Edward.

Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, enrolle mis brazos en su cuello, sus labios tocaron los míos, fue un beso rudo, duro, mis manos jugaban con su cabello, lo necesitaba tanto, que rayos estaba haciendo, me separe bruscamente de Edward.

-Bebe por que te resistís, por favor no me rechaces –suplico, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Tengo novio –dije, Edward junto nuestras frentes, mi respiración era errática.

-Si lo amaras no estarías aquí mí, se que con sus besos jamás sentirás lo mismo que sientes con mis besos...

-Tal vez Edward no lo ame como te ame a ti, tal vez cuando lo beso no siento esas malditas mariposas que siento cada vez que tu me besas, tal vez el no sea el causante de mis desvelos, tal vez el no sea el hombre por el cual suspiro sin embargo Mike no seria capaz de engañarme como tu lo hiciste-Acaricie el rostro de Edward con las yemas de mis dedos.

-Jamás me acosté con Kate después de la fiesta estaba tan borracho que ella me ayudo a subir a mi cuarto, a la mañana siguiente cuando la encontró en mi cama desnuda pensé que tuvimos relaciones...

-Ya no importa si tuvieron o no relaciones, es tu vida puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella a mi no me importa...

-Mientes se que por dentro esas bailando de la felicidad, por favor Bella ya no seas terca, olvida el pasado y comencemos una nueva vida, prometo nunca mas abandonarte, por favor –era cierto que me ponía contenta saber que Edward nunca se acostó con Kate pero no podía olvidar de un día para otro todo el daño que el me hizo.

-Te amo Edward pero es hora de cerrar un ciclo y comenzar uno nuevo –Le di un casto beso antes de darme la vuelta, era hora de regresar a mi vida con mi novio.

-Si piensas que me rendiré así de fácil estas muy equivocada, no dejare que te vayas de mi lado Isabella, no me importa pasar toda la vida rogándote que me perdones, te amo bebe, se que tienes miedo pero te prometo que esta vez ya no te dejare, nunca mas volveré a apartarme de tu lado ,por favor Bella he cometido errores ,no soy un ser perfecto sin embargo aquí estoy ,no me importa perder mi dignidad con tal de que me perdones ,amor olvida los malos ratos ,te prometo que de ahora en mas solo me dedicare a hacerte feliz…

-Firma los papeles del divorcio por favor, es hora de recomenzar de nuevo, es hora de dar vuelta a la pagina, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, no quiero que pases la vida entera pidiéndome disculpas, ya te perdone ahora solo te pido que me des mi libertad –Edward me miro con lagrimas en los ojos, saco una costosa pluma de su bolsillo y firmo los papeles.

-Aquí tienes tu libertad Isabella y si lo que quieres es que me desaparezca de tu vida eso hare –Edward me paso los papeles del divorcio. Se levanto de la banca, vi como se alejo y con cada paso que daba mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos.

**Nota de la Autora**

**No se cuando vuelva a actualizar ...Espero les guste el capitulo muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado la historia perdonen si nunca les contesto...Quiero hacerlo pero mis obligaciones no me dejan sin embargo les aseguro que leo todos sus comentarios y me sacan siempre una sonrisa..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Charla más Café…Nuevas Oportunidades y Tanya**

Vi marchar al amor de mi vida convencida de que nunca mas lo volvería a ver por mi estúpida terquedad ,termine con Mike esa misma noche no quería seguir fingiendo aparte sabia muy bien que en mi vida no habría otro hombre.

Muchas noches me las pase en vela esperando una llamada o algo que me indicara que Edward volvería ,esperaba por horas enfrente del buzón con la ilusión de que una carta llegaría, cosa que jamás sucedió.

Las vacaciones acababan, mis maletas ya estaban hechas, dentro de unas horas tomaría un vuelo rumbo a mi nueva vida, según Alice en Princeton encontraría al amor de mi vida, me conto una extraña historia acerca de que una persona puede tener dos grandes amores, un amor que perderemos por cuestiones del destino y otro amor que será el definitivo.

Para mi eso era un completo disparate, sabía muy bien que para mi no habría otro hombre a menos que fuera Edward Cullen.

Mire mi cuarto tratando de memorizarlo, las paredes desnudas, la cama tendida, los estantes vacios, todo empacado en cajas y maletas .Extrañaría Forks tal vez, aquí hice muy bueno amigos y viví lindas experiencias que se quedarían grabadas a fuego en mi corazón.

-Aquí es cuando nos separamos, prométeme que me escribirás y nos visitaras los fines de semana –la duende se abalanzo a mis brazos, para ser tan pequeña tenia mucha fuerza.-Te voy a extrañar muchísimo eres la hermana que nunca tuve, te adoro y recuerde pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-Alice basta, prometimos no llorar aparte New Jersey no esta tan lejos de New York–dije, Alice me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Ya lo se pero es la primera vez que nos separaremos tanto tiempo-dijo ella con los ojitos húmedos.

-Lo se pero ten presente que nuestra amistad es mas fuerte que la distancia y aparte se que nos volveremos a ver-saque un boleto de tren de mi bolso y se lo di-Yo ya tengo el mío con destino a New York, es una forma de asegurarme de que seguiremos en contacto.

-Por siempre y para siempre seremos mejores amigas del alma –Alice me dio otro abrazo aun mas fuerte que el anterior.

-Cariño debemos irnos –dijo Jasper, mirando la hora en su reloj.

-Esto es un hasta luego, has entendido Brandon –le asegure a la duende, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuídala Jasper con tu vida si es necesario –Jasper hizo el saludo militar.

-Ten por seguro que así será, adiós Bella –Jasper se llevo casi a rastras a la duende.

Primero vi marchar al amor de mi vida, y ahora veía marchar a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana, no sabia aun como haría para poder acostumbrarme a tantos cambios.

Todo era tan diferente en Princeton, mis primeros días aquí fueron un infierno literalmente ya que no conocía a nadie, me costaba hablar con las personas, lloraba por las noches ya que me sentía que este lugar no me correspondía.

Extrañaba tanto a Alice, la necesitaba y en muchas ocasiones estuve a punto de largarme y tomar un vuelo a New York hasta que un día cuando en el horario de almuerzo se acerco una chica a hablarme ,Bree ella fue la primera amiga que hice aquí, y luego poco a poco fui adaptándome.

Ahora que faltaba solo un año para graduarme sentía que Princeton era mi hogar, me dolería mucho marcharme, viví tantas cosas en este lugar, y también aquí conocí el amor, tuve dos novios a lo largo de estos años pero ninguno me hizo sentir las cosas que sentí por Edward, ninguno llenaba ese vacio.

Tal vez seria yo la del problema, según Alice y Bree yo no dejaba que alguien ocupara ese lugar en mi corazón, decían que cada vez que la relación se ponía mas seria yo me volvía fría y antipática, así que básicamente ese era mi problema, no podía dejar que nadie ocupara ese lugar.

Aunque yo solía pensar que todavía no llego el indicado, y ahí era cuando aparecía esa vocecita en mi cerebro que decía, que el indicado era Edward y yo lo deje partir.

-Disculpa –me quede helada cuando oí esa voz, ronca y suave muy parecida a la de Edward, tenia miedo de levantar la vista de mis libros y darme cuenta que era el mi adorado tormento, tenia una muralla de libros a mi alrededor para alejar a curiosos, el no podía verme pero si oír los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón.-Siento mucho interrumpirla, pero como vera la biblioteca esta llena y esta es la única mesa semi vacía.

Y así fue como Edward se convirtió en mi acompañante en las tardes solitarias que solía pasar en la biblioteca pensé que se marcharía cuando acabaran los exámenes pero no lo hizo, vino esa tarde y me hablo largo y tendido sobre un examen de anatomía.

Me puse tan feliz cuando me entere que el pudo estudiar lo que quería, que ya no dejaba que nadie lo dominara, que ahora el tomaba las decisiones de si vida. Éramos compañeros de estudios se podría decir ,ya que estudiábamos juntos y el a veces me pasaba su libro para que le tomara la lección sin embargo el no sabia quien era la chica detrás de los libros ,siempre llegaba muy temprano y me marchaba minutos después de que el se fuera.

Nunca decía nada era Edward el que hablaba acerca de cualquier tema, sus estudios, las chicas que se le lanzaban sin ningún pudor, cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de alguna mujer me entraban unas ganas de asesinar a esas zorras, había un tema del cual el no hablaba, su familia.

Mire hacia la puerta de la biblioteca esperando una señal de Edward era muy raro tendría que haber llegado hacia mas de diez minutos.

-Tu esposo te dejo plantada-gire la cabeza para encontrarte con una Bree muy sonriente.

-Para comenzar es ex esposo y segundo no me dejo plantada por que esto como veras es una biblioteca, no una cafetería por lo tanto no es una cita...

-Ya Bella, pero déjame decirte que pasas todas las tardes con ese tal Edward aquí encerrada en vez de estar disfrutando afuera de tus ultimas días de universitaria...

-Bree sabes que tengo una beca y debo mantener mi promedio, necesito estudiar el doble de ustedes –musite claramente enojada.

-No me hagas reír por favor Isabella tu eres una súper dotada con leer solo una vez el libro ya te sabes todo de memoria, por que no aceptas que vienes a la biblioteca todos los malditos días solo para verlo a el-mire a Bree con una cara de estas demente pero en el fondo era cierto, solo venia a la biblioteca por que quería estar con Edward.

-Lo admito Bree estoy enamorada de Edward y esta es la única forma que tengo para estar con el…

-Hay otra forma Isabella dejando que el vea quien es la chica que se esconde detrás de los libros, la chica que esta ahí siempre para escucharlo y apoyarlo en silencio, se valiente ya lo dejaste ir una vez no puedes cometer ese error dos veces –las palabras de Bree eran muy certeras.

-Te prometo que le diré la verdad a Edward cuando me sienta preparada –musite.

-Mejor me voy ahí viene tu enamorado –puse un montón de libros a la velocidad de la luz enfrente mío, Bree me miro con desaprobación.-Te dije que seas valiente.

-Y yo te dije que se lo diría cuando me sintiera preparada y ahora vete –murmure, Bree me dedico una mirada, que conocía muy bien, algo tramaba.

Bree avanzo unas pasos y luego se giro.

-Bella dile al jefe que cuando quiera puede castigarme, soy una niña muy mala –mierda y mas mierda, iba a matarla uno por provocarme nauseas y dos por que si Edward entendía ese mensaje el sabría quien era.

Edward se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre enfrente de mí, saco sus libros y algunos cuadernos. Mi pie repiqueteaba en el suelo.

-Curioso, mi ex esposa se llamaba igual que tu y por lo que dijo tu amiga tu papa es algo así como un jefe –Edward ya sabia la verdad, podría escribirle una carta y explicarme bien que el malinterpreto lo que dijo Bree.-Aunque lo que dijo tu amiga ya estaba fuera de lugar, desde hace mucho se que eres Isabella Swan.

Entonces el sabia que yo era Isabella pero como, nunca le hable y siempre me iba después de que el se marchaba.

-¿Me aceptas un café?-pregunto Edward.

-Solo te lo acepto por que la biblioteca no es un buen lugar para conversar –dije, guarde mis libros y mis cuadernos en mi mochila.

-Sigues igual de hermosa –rodé los ojos, demostrándole que no me importaba su comentarios aunque en el fondo estaba bailando de felicidad.

Caminamos por los pasillos del campus sintiendo varias miradas sobre nosotros, era raro ver a un tipo como Edward al lado de la ratona de biblioteca que era, en un par de ocasiones algunas personas se acercaron a saludar a Edward por lo que supuse que el seria alguien popular, asi que como me no entere que el entraba en la misma universidad y entonces recordé algo, nuestra primera conversación luego de despertarme en el hotel, el solía estudiar en Princeton de seguro pidió mudarse de carrera o algo así.

-Nunca te vi en el campus pensé que tu familia te habría mandado al extranjero después de lo que sucedió en tu boda con Kate –musite, tratando de romper el silencio.

-Ya no tengo familia después del escándalo mi abuelo decidió retirarme su apoyo diciendo que no era digno portador del apellido Cullen –pude sentir el dolor que sentía Edward al verse rechazado por su familia.

-¿Y como haces para mantenerte?-pregunte algo intrigada.

-Tengo una media beca que aligera un poco las cosas aparte mi padre siempre deposita una buena cantidad de dinero en mi cuenta para que pueda solventarme no es mucho ya que no quiere levantar sospechas pero ayuda bastante, vivo en un departamento que alquilo con unos amigos de la facultad y trabajo los fines de semana de mesero en un café, fue duro al comienzo ya que tuvo que acostumbrarme a un vida nueva, en donde ya no tenia todo lo quería pero eso también me sirvió para que empezara a valorar las cosas importantes de la vida –me sentía mal ya que sentía que todo los males de Edward eran por mi culpa.

-Lo siento tanto Edward todo lo que te pasa es por…

-Ni digas que es tu culpa aparte no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tome, estoy muy feliz con la vida que llevo, sabes lo que se siente ser alguien libre ,ser alguien que no debe hacer lo que los demás dicen –mire a Edward a los ojos ,unos ojos llenos de vida muy diferentes a los que recordaba.

-¿Te traigo un café o jugo?-pregunto Edward, nos sentamos en unas mesas apartadas del resto.

-Mmm jugo por favor –pedí, minutos después el regreso con mi zumo de naranja y un sándwich.

-Aquí esta tu pedido mi bella dama –fruncí el ceño cuando oí el apodo que me puso, no me gustaba para nada.-Ok nada de halagos.

-¿Y tu madre no te apoya?-me arrepentí al instante de hacer esa pregunta cuando vi como en los ojos de Edward aparecían unas lagrimas.

-Se supone que una madre debe pensar siempre en la felicidad de su hijo y esas cosas, mi madre me mintió Bella junto con Kate se aliaron para hacerme pensar que ella estaba embarazada, eso fue solo el principio cuando regrese a casa para hablar con mi familia, ni siquiera me dejaron pasar a la casa, mi madre la mujer que me dio la vida ,pensé que ella haría algo que les diría a los guardias que me dejaran pasar a la casa para que hablara con mi abuelo sabes que hizo ,me dio mis maletas y un sobre …

-Edward si no quieres hablar de esto es mejor que pares, no quiero hacerte sentir mal –dije, acariciando sus nudillos.

-Recuerdo claramente las palabras que me dijo `` Eres la deshonra de la familia, desde el momento que huiste de la iglesias has dejado de ser mi hijo, no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa, en el sobre hay un poco de dinero para que puedas vivir tranquilamente por un buen tiempo``, que madre hace eso en vez de apoyarme me dio la espalda, bonita familia la que tengo…

-Tienes a tu padre –le dije, Edward sonrió cuando mencione a su padre.

-Mi padre tendrá mil defectos pero nunca me ha dejado solo, viene a visitarme cuando puede y me llama todos los días, te juro que hubo días en los cuales quise renunciar y el estuve ahí si no fuera por Carislie no estaría aquí donde estoy ahora ,aparte tengo a Rose y a Emmett-dijo Edward.

-¿Quiénes son Emmett y Rose?-pregunte.

-Rose es mi prima a pesar de ser una pesada, creída y pedante es una buena persona, me ha ayudado mucho y Emmett es el único amigo que no me abandono cuando mi familia me dio la espalda –musito.

-Se mudaron a Londres hace unos meses, me voy a mudar con ellos cuando termine la carrera hare mi especialización allá-Edward se marcharía dentro de unos pocos meses, lo volvería a perder y esta vez seria para siempre.

-¿Te iras?-pregunte sonando algo triste.

-En Londres hay muy buenas universidades y tal vez halle encuentre lo que tanto busco –dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Y tu que planes tienes?-me pregunto Edward.

-Aun no tengo muy definido lo que quiero hacer, aunque estoy pensando en mudarme a NY hay encontrare mayores oportunidades de trabajo-murmure tomando un sorbo de mi zumo.

-Pensé que estudiaras algo relacionado a la literatura pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me entere que estudiabas periodismo –dijo Edward.

-Desde cuando sabes que la chica detrás de los libros era…

-Cuando comencé las clases ese otoño te vi en uno de los pasillos pensé que era una ilusión ya que tu me comentaste que estudiarías en NY con Alice, pero por alguna cosa rara del destino te volví a ver días después en ese mismo pasillo, y ahí supe que no estaba alucinando, aunque lo mas raro de todo es que tu nunca me hayas visto, hemos coincido muchísimas veces en los pasillos y en fiestas…

-Siempre estoy en mi mundo, no presto mucha atención a lo que me rodea –dije, era increíble saber que Edward en varias ocasiones estuvo muy cerca de mí y yo ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto, eso me pasaba por estar siempre en mi mundo.

-Muchas veces quise acercarme a hablar contigo pero tenia miedo de lo que me dirías y cuando te vi con ese chico rubio supe que me olvidaste, así que continúe con mi vida y hace ya dos años que salgo con Tanya ,coincidimos por casualidad en una fiesta que se hizo en el edificio en donde vivo ,al principio fue difícil no podía sacarte de mi cabeza ni de mis pensamientos pero con el tiempo Tanya se convirtió en alguien muy importante en mi vida ,pensamos mudarnos juntos a Londres cuando terminemos la carrera –sentía que las lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos ,no iba a llorar enfrente de el ,si Edward era feliz yo también lo seria.

-Eso es una muy buena noticia Edward, es bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame y este contigo en las buenas y en las malas –dije esbozando una mueca que pretendía parecer una sonrisa.

-Siento mucho el daño que te hice, fue de cobardes dejarte simplemente una carta y mentirte creo que es mi culpa que el amor que nos teníamos haya muerto…

-También fue mi culpa por que no te di una oportunidad ese noche estaba enceguecida por el dolor, sufrí mucho Edward cuando me dijiste que solo fui una aventura para ti, pensé que de verdad me amabas, regrese a Forks tratando de volver a ser mi vida de antes y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, fui tan feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo cuando la prueba salió positiva, en ningún momento pensé en abortar con Alice hablamos acerca de la posibilidad de darlo en adopción…

-Por que no me dijiste que teníamos un hijo esa noche cuando fui a buscarte, por que me ocultaste todos estos años que tenía un hijo, donde esta, que paso con el –Edward levanto la voz.

-Fue un falso positivo, sabes que sentí cuando me entere que no había ningún niño en mi vientre, dolor y mas dolor, sentía que volvía a hundirme, cuando por fin decidí ser valiente, enfrentar a mi padre y decirle la verdad, me entere que mi bebe jamás existió, todas las esperanzas, los sueños que jamás se cumplieron –las lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

-Lo siento tanto Bella, perdóname por favor por haber levantado la voz…

-No te preocupes es algo lógico como reaccionaste, tenia mucho planes para el bebe hasta le había puesto un nombre –dije, secándome las lagrimas

-Edward –musito el, negué con la cabeza.

-Jacob me gustaba mucho ese nombre y aparte el fue un gran amor en mi vida-dije para picarlo un poco.

-Le ibas a poner a mi hijo, el nombre de tu ex novio –musito Edward con los puños crispados.

-Iba a llevar el tuyo también –musite

-Edward Jacob, bonito nombre –dijo sarcásticamente Edward.

-No pensaba ponerle Edward Jacob a mi tampoco me gusta mucho esa combinación –murmure.

-Michael Anthony –respondí a la silenciosa pregunta de Edward.

-Hubiera sido muy lindo tener un hijo contigo, pero la vida quiso otra cosa para nosotros –murmuro Edward.

-¿Cómo descubriste quien era la chica detrás de los libros?-pregunte intrigada.

-Lo supe desde el primer día, tu aroma a fresas te delato y el hecho de que estuvieras rodeada de libros –murmuro el como si dos mas dos fueran cuatro.

-Tengo algo que darte, es tuyo y es hora de devolvértelo –Edward me miro intrigado, tome entre mis manos la cadena que colgaba en mi cuello, nunca supe por que nunca me saque la cadena, era como si fuera una extensión mas de mi cuerpo ,la desprendí de mi cuello y se la pase a Edward.

-Es mi cadena, te la di esa noche cuando celebramos nuestra boda en la azotea de ese viejo edificio –murmuro Edward acariciando con sus yemas la cadena.

-Así es algo usado y prestado nunca me fije en que aun la tenia por el cuello pude desprenderme de la sortija pero nunca de esta cadena –dije.

-Sabes trate de olvidarte durante mucho tiempo con otras mujeres cuando Tanya apareció supe que era la indicada ,ella sabe que en mi vida hubo un gran amor en mi vida nunca me reclama nada ,sabe que en mi corazón sigue existiendo una mujer que no es ella ,por eso quiero mudarme a Londres ,quiero empezar una vida en donde no estés tu ,la mujer que a pesar de todo sigue siendo la dueña de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos ,he hecho mal estas ultimas semanas en ir a la biblioteca solo para observarte ,no puedo permitirme lastimar a una mujer como ella ,tu misma me pediste que desapareciera de tu vida ,tu pudiste rehacer tu vida en cambio yo…

-Crees que rehíce mi vida, estas muy equivocada cada vez que besaba a un chico sentía que te traicionaba, cada vez que un chico me tomaba de la mano sentía asco, jamás pude olvidarte, jamás deje que un chico se metiera a mi cama, por que ese lugar al lado de mi cama es tuyo, se que fui una reverenda estúpida al dejarte ir…

-No quiero lastimar a Tanya tenemos planes nos vamos a casar dentro de unos meses, Bella te amo pero ella es una buena mujer que no merece sufrir –lo entendía claramente, el no iba a dejar a su novia por mi, en síntesis era m culpa por que fui yo la que le pedí que se alejara de mi, me dolía tanto saber que ahora ella ocuparía mi lugar.

-Amor –escuche una voz a mis espaldas, me seque disimuladamente las lágrimas al comprender quien era la mujer que estaba a mis espaldas.-Vine a buscarte ,uno de tus compañeros me dijo donde encontrarte.

-Hola Tanya, es una gran sorpresa verte aquí jamás vienes a visitarme –musito Edward claramente sorprendido.

-Olvidaste que hoy tenemos que ir a ver el tema de la comida para la boda –dijo ella besándolo castamente en los labios, gire la cabeza para no ver ese incomodo momento.

-Tanya Denali –dijo Tanya pasándome la mano al percatarse de mi presencia.

-Bella Swan –dije, agarre mi mochila ya no quería estar acá.-Fue un placer conocerla, nos vemos Edward.

-Lo mismo digo Bella, se feliz y recuerda que puedes contar conmigo siempre-asentí con la cabeza antes de marcharme de la cafetería.

Sabia que no volvería a ver a Edward nunca mas.


End file.
